


Meine Liebe, Ecuador

by C_corp



Category: CountryHumans, Countryhumans fandom, Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhumans-fandom
Genre: Age Difference, CountryHumans - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, alemán
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: La vida de Alemania gira en torno a los negocios y a estar a la altura de lo que su gobierno espera de él… pero el hermoso Ecuador llegará a su vida para poner todo de cabeza [CountryHumans][YAOI] [ROMANCE]Advertencias: Breves situaciones +18. Lenguaje vulgar.
Relationships: Ecuador/Alemania
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Primera parte

Alemania estaba planeando llegar al evento a la hora indicada en la tarjeta, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Había estado trabajando hasta el último momento, pero había reservado una hora para asearse y ponerse presentable antes de la fiesta.

Miró otra vez la hora. El vehículo que había reservado para moverse por la ciudad se estaba tardando…

Mientras esperaba en el Hall del hotel, Alemania vio de reojo a otros países que andaban por ahí, hospedados en el mismo lugar que él. Eso pasaba siempre que se reunía a varios Countrys en la misma ciudad, era raro que no te cruzaras con alguno…

Sin embargo, el alemán se abstuvo de interactuar con alguno de ellos, tapándose el rostro con una revista y evitando el contacto visual. No fue porque tuviera algo en contra de esos Countrys –probablemente negociaba con varios- pero el caso es que no contaba en ésos momentos con la compañía de su embajador.

El hombre que hablaba por él, que hacía las presentaciones correspondientes y ponía al pobre de Alemania al día con la situación de otros países, había sufrido un percance relacionado a su salud a último momento… y el alemán había quedado por su cuenta, haciéndole frente al evento de la ONU él solo… por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ése último pensamiento hizo que le corriera una gota de sudor frío por la espalda. Lo que le faltaba. Ahora estaba -además de mal dormido por el cambio de horario- ansioso… 

Ahora tendría que hablar él con los demás Countrys, sin intermediarios.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba siendo un bobo al preocuparse por algo tan trivial como ir a una fiesta y charlar con otros países. Además se trataba de una potencia… ¿Qué podía intimidar a un país del primer mundo al que todos envidian?

Pero hacía tiempo que Alemania no ponía en práctica sus “habilidades sociales” y temía estar oxidado… muy oxidado…

Lo normal era que el gobierno le dijera qué decir… y hacer. Qué comer. Y cómo vestir.

El vehículo que había reservado por fin llegó al hotel a recogerlo. Ya en el asiento de atrás, Alemania alisó con los dedos su corbata, mientras miraba el paisaje de la hermosa Nueva York(*1) por la ventanilla.

Últimamente su gobierno decidía todo por él…

Y Alemania había bajado la cabeza y aceptado, no deseaba ser un problema para nadie y menos para los gobernantes de su hermosa nación. Ellos sabían qué era lo mejor… ¿verdad?

Así fue cómo se había mudado de su casa en Baja Sajonia a Berlín (porque no era aceptable que el representante de Alemania viviera en otro sitio que no fuese la capital del país) y había adoptado –comprado- otro perro inmediatamente después de que muriera su vieja y querida Rottweiler.

El cachorrito de Pastor Alemán –una raza bien representativa- lo estaría esperando al volver a su país, ya destetado y con las vacunas correspondientes.

Alemania suspiró pesadamente. Al menos podrían haberlo dejado hacer el duelo correspondiente por el pobre animal…

Llegó a la fiesta. Agradeció al chofer y pactó una hora para que lo recogieran.

“Aquí vamos… trata de no arruinar todo, Alemania” se dio ánimos, por así decirle, a sí mismo.

“Recuerda que debes hablar el idioma de tu anfitrión. Pero tu inglés es poco elegante, así que no hables mucho. No bebas alcohol ni comas nada que pueda producirte alergias o gases y estarás bien… tal vez”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro del evento…

La cerveza que sirvieron en esa ocasión era de buena calidad y se le hacía agua la boca por beber a gusto, pero en un evento importante como ese, en el que conversaría con otros países importantes… era mejor estar sobrio y alerta. Le daba pánico beber de más y hacer una escena, aunque ése temor era infundado ya que nunca había estado ni cerca de hacer algo así… pero por si acaso.

Fue hasta una mesa de bocadillos y se sirvió de una jarra con jugo de frutas. No quería ni molestar a los camareros… a decir verdad no quería socializar con nadie.

Estaba cansado antes de empezar…

Solo estaba ahí por las apariencias, porque su gobierno se lo había ordenado. Como le ordenaba todo lo demás. También estaba la certeza de que no había muchos países interesados genuinamente en “hablar” con él… solo en “negociar” con él.

¿Quién no querría negociar con una potencia…?

Pero esto era una fiesta. Nadie había ido allí a hablar de negocios.

Pero si no hablaba de negocios, ¿entonces de qué podían querer hablar con él…?

Mientras vertía el líquido en su copa, analizaba cómo iba a pasar esas horas eternas… o por lo menos las horas que la etiqueta exigía que permaneciese en la fiesta antes de irse, sin quedar como un grosero. Por el momento estaba en paz allí solo, y podía fingir que estaba comiendo algo de la mesa por un rato.

Pero claro, a veces uno hace una cosa y le sale otra completamente distinta… porque un puñado de niños salió de la nada y al verlo sosteniendo esa jarra extendió un montón de vasos hacia él:

_ ¡Sírvame a mí también, por favor! _dijo uno de ellos en un inglés poco pulido.

_ ¡A mí también! _se sumó otro. Y enseguida aparecieron tres más detrás de ese, todos sedientos y extendiendo vasos y copas hacia el pobre alemán.

_ ¡Tranquilos, hey! _Alemania trató de servirles un poco de la bebida a cada uno pero no dejaban de aparecer más niños de quién sabe dónde_ ¡Quietos por favor! ¡No puedo partirme en dos!

_ Durante el ‘45 lo hiciste, Nazi… _dijo una voz detrás de él.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Que veo que ya conociste a los pequeños hermanos de México…_Polonia se acercó más_ Tiene una familia encantadora, ciertamente… y numerosa.

El primer country con el que tendría que interactuar era Polonia, vaya suerte la suya.

_ Polonia… Qué gusto verte. _Alemania le ofreció su mano y el otro país correspondió el saludo, apretando su mano brevemente.

_ ¡Qué formal! Si piensas saludar así a todo el mundo esta noche quedarás en ridículo… _bromeó el país rojiblanco.

_ Lo siento, mi inglés es poco elegante. Solo me sé los saludos “formales”.

_ Deberías relajarte más… después de todo, estamos entre amigos.

La forma en que Polonia siseó la palabra “amigos” hizo que Alemania tragara saliva. Buscando cambiar el tema, el alemán siguió con la mirada a los niños –que por suerte ya no lo rodeaban- y vio cómo estos se arracimaban alrededor de México, abrazándolo y aferrándose a sus piernas.

_ No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿qué hacen aquí ésos niños? _preguntó_ Este evento es solo para países…

_ Parece que la ONU decidió relajar un poco las cosas este año… _Polonia eligió algo de la mesa para llevarse a la boca_ Al menos mi tarjeta decía “Polonia e invitados”. No me digas que has venido tú solo…

La había cagado. Todavía no iban ni 10 minutos de fiesta y ya se veía venir una noche dando explicaciones de por qué estaba solo.

_ Uhh… _el más alto trató de ensayar una respuesta.

_ ¿O es que acaso no tienes a nadie, Alemania…? _volvió a arremeter el polaco, sabiendo que tenía a su interlocutor contra las cuerdas.

_ ¡Polonia, deja en paz a este pobre hombre con su miseria…! _Inglaterra apareció para “rescatarlo”, si es que así se le podía decir a ésa intervención_ ¿No tienes libros de Harry Potter que quemar? (*2)

El country mayor le puso una mano en la espalda y lo sacó de allí:

_ Ven, querido… siéntate conmigo y Francia.

_ ¿Vinieron juntos? _se extrañó el más alto, tratando de recuperarse del round con Polonia.

_ Me refería a que te sentaras entre medio de los dos, así no tenemos que vernos ni hablarnos… _se apresuró a aclarar el inglés_ Pero antes conversemos un poco a solas tú y yo. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos…

_ Es cierto.

_ Uhmm déjame verte bien… _el inglés se detuvo y lo miró de arriba abajo_ ¡Niño! ¿Qué traes en ésas bolsas? _se burló, refiriéndose a la ojeras que traía su amigo alemán_ No luces nada bien… ¿Sabes qué necesitas?

_ ¿Un tiro en la sien? _Alemania no estaba de humor para las tonterías de ese tipo, pero al menos con Inglaterra se podía hablar con normalidad.

_ Ohohoho, noo… _se rió el inglés, dándole sin saberlo la razón a su hijo USA cada vez que este decía que Francia le había contagiado esa risa ridícula_ ¡Un sugar Baby! Alguien que te distraiga, en quien gastar tu dinero… 

_ Si es por eso acabo de comprar un cachorro de pastor Aleman… además no dispongo de mucho tiempo, por mi trabajo.

_ ¡La vida no es solo negocios y trabajo!

_ Es fácil decir eso desde una estabilidad económica…

_ …producto del saqueo colonial e Imperialista, sí, sí, ya me sé el verso de memoria. _completó el inglés agitando la mano en el aire como si apartara una mosca_ Pero de verdad creo que necesitas uno… y desahogo. Urgente.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento cuando un camarero pasó junto a ellos, ofreciéndoles algo de la bandeja que llevaba:

_ ¿Tú sí tienes uno…? _Alemania siguió la conversación con tal de no quedarse a solas con Polonia otra vez.

_ Tengo tres… y creo que ésta noche trataré de conseguirme un cuarto. _el inglés se rascó el mentón, mirando hacia donde estaban los latinos_ Me gusta tener alguien a quien consentir ahora que mis hijos son independientes. Se siente bien. Y yo obtengo algo de ellos también…

_ ¿Qué cosa…? _se atrevió a preguntar el alemán, aunque temía un poco la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_ ¡Varía! Amor, desahogo… alguien que escuche los problemas de mi matrimonio… No siempre se trata de que te den lo que quieres… a veces te dan mucho más. _Inglaterra sonaba feliz y bastante satisfecho_ Te dan lo que necesitas. 

_ ¿Y quiénes son?

_ ¿Mis Sugar Babys? _Inglaterra sonrió y le guiñó el ojo_ Prefieren mantenerlo en secreto… y yo también lo prefiero así. Intenta tener uno, te cambiará el humor, mi querido Alemania.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Días después en Bogotá, Colombia…

Alemania tenía pendiente una visita a la casa de los hermanos tricolor antes de regresar a su tierra.

Iba a encontrarse por negocios con algunos latinos y para no hacer varias paradas por toda Latinoamérica se había acordado un punto “medio” al que todos debían asistir si querían encontrarse con el alemán.

En su humilde opinión, hubiese sido más profesional y decoroso que ése encuentro tuviera lugar en un hotel, o en una sala de juntas. Pero los latinos siempre tenían esa fijación por los ambientes “familiares” y en confianza… por eso había terminado allí, en una casa de familia como cualquier otra.

Daba igual. No tenía energías para discutir con nadie. Entre acostumbrarse a la diferencia horaria y el estrés de manejarse sin embajador, Alemania estaba ya en las últimas… arrastraba los pies y las bolsas bajo sus ojos estaban ya en la fase “violeta-negro”. 

Hacer este tipo de trabajos tampoco era algo de lo que se encargara usualmente. Pero su embajador seguía enfermo y él aún estaba en el continente americano.

Podría haber hecho negocios en la fiesta de la ONU y luego largarse a su país, pero lógicamente nadie estaba ahí esa noche por negocios… e igualmente ésta se terminó abruptamente cuando Argentina le dio un puñetazo a Inglaterra en el rostro.

Todos pensaron que fue por algún comentario desafortunado y fuera de lugar sobre Malvinas, pero Alemania sospechaba que podía ser a causa de una propuesta indecorosa por parte del inglés…

El descaro y la desfachatez de su amigo no tenían límites.

“Nein, Alemania… lo que no tiene límites es lo patético que eres por llamar “amigo” a ese tipo…” pensó al conducir del auto que había rentado. Vió su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor: tenía un aspecto lamentable… ni siquiera su traje recién planchado y almidonado en la lavandería del hotel lo hacía ver un poco más presentable. 

Empezó a llover cuando ya iba llegando a destino. El pronóstico en su celular anunciaba fuertes tormentas para esa noche y quería terminar esos asuntos cuanto antes para regresar al hotel y meterse a la cama.

Alemania estacionó frente a la casa de los hermanos y se preparó para correr debajo la lluvia hasta la entrada de la casa, cubriéndose la cabeza con el portafolio… pero se apretó la corbata con la puerta del auto al cerrarla:

_ ¡Scheiße! _al intentar soltarse se le cayó el celular al suelo y el golpe le estropeó la pantalla. Lo que le faltaba…

Mientras la lluvia lo empapaba por completo, se preparó para proferir una maldición aún más fuerte que la anterior en su idioma natal… pero algo lo detuvo.

De pronto todo se había vuelto… ¿rosa?

Miró hacia arriba… alguien había puesto sobre su cabeza un paraguas de Hello Kitty;

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda? _le preguntó Ecuador mientras sostenía la sombrilla en puntas de pie para poder cubrir al más alto con ella.

_ Uhh, Ja… Quiero decir, sí… _tartamudeó el alemán, con su español básico_ Gracias… ¿Ecuador…?

El más joven asintió, sonriendo, y le entregó la sombrilla para que la sostuviera. Luego recogió su celular del suelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo para que no siguiera mojándose.

Una vez que Alemania pudo zafar su corbata del agarre de la puerta, ambos se apresuraron a ir dentro de la casa para resguardarse;

_ Aquí tienes… _Ecuador le devolvió su celular.

_ Gracias… _Alemania intercambió la sombrilla de Hello Kitty por el artefacto_ Me has salvado la vida allá afuera.

_ ¿Tanto así? _a Ecuador le hizo gracia ese comentario tan dramático_ ¡Solo es un poco de lluvia…! Te traeré una toalla…

_ ¡Alemania! _Argentina venía bajando las escaleras_ ¡Bienvenido! Te tocó comerte todo el mal tiempo… estás meado por los elefantes… (*3)

_ ¿Elefantes…? _Alemania no entendió la frase del Argentino pero igual estrechó la mano que este le ofrecía_ Me da gusto verte. No pudimos hablar en la fiesta de la ONU…

A Argentina le cambió la cara y Alemania se dio cuenta muy tarde que había tocado precisamente el tema que no tenía que tocar…

_ ¡L-lo siento! _se apresuró a disculparse_ No quise recordarte lo que sucedió…

_ No te hagas drama… _Argentina le soltó la mano_ Ya fue. Igual ya todos piensan que el latino quilombero (busca-pleitos) soy yo y que el Inglés no tuvo nada que ver… no importa.

_ ¡Nein! Estoy seguro que no fue tu culpa que…

_ ¡Aquí hay una toalla para ti Alemania! _Ecuador llegó justo a tiempo para interrumpir las torpes disculpas del Alemán, tirándole sobre la cabeza una toalla enorme de los Picapiedras_ ¡Sécate bien, así no te resfrías! Arge, qué tal si preparas unos mates amargos… ¿Quieres?

Al argentino pareció gustarle la idea:

_ Pensé que el mate no te gustaba. Seguro tomás leche con chocolate todavía… _bromeó.

_ Ja-ja… qué graciosito. _Ecuador se quitó el abrigo que se había puesto para salir de la casa_ Para que sepas, tu hermano me contagió el vicio por el mate… 

Los dos países siguieron bromeando entre ellos, mientras Alemania se secaba y se esforzaba por comprender lo que decían. Pero el problema no era lo rápido que esos dos latinos hablaban, ni su español tan básico… lo que no le dejaba concentrarse del todo era ese pequeño de Ecuador.

Se le había olvidado que el menor de los tricolor tenía ese aspecto de “niño”… y hacía mucho que no se cruzaba con uno de esos países de apariencia joven.

Su altura apenas daba la de un muchacho. Tenía los ojos grandes y con largas pestañas, y su cara era bastante redonda y suave… tan diferente de la suya que era más angulosa y ya tenía arrugas en algunos sitios.

Alemania siempre se informaba bien sobre los países con los que iba a negociar, pero había pasado por alto al menor de los hermanos tricolor por el simple motivo de que siempre eran los sectores de empresarios y las delegaciones de productores de fruta los que cerraban los tratos con ése país…

_ ¡Alemania! _el celeste y blanco lo llamó a la tierra otra vez_ ¿Querés café o vas a tomar mate vos también?

_ Err… café está bien. Gracias.

_ También hay leche con chocolate… _añadió el más joven, con una risita. Ahora que se había quitado el abrigo podía ver cómo iba vestido: llevaba puestas unas calzas deportivas y una camiseta gigante de algodón estampada con lo que parecía ser un personaje de Anime… lucía adorable.

Alemania encontró grosero no sonreírle también:

_ Muy tentador… tal vez en otra ocasión. _respondió, arrastrando las palabras y esforzándose por hablar un español más informal.

Ecuador lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina, y se sentó junto a él. Argentina puso la tetera con agua sobre el fuego y sacó el equipo de mate que había traído con él en el viaje…

_ Tendrás que disculpar a mis hermanos… sé que ibas a hacer negocios con ellos hoy, pero no creo que regresen pronto de la clínica.

_ ¿Ocurrió algo…? _se alarmó el Alemán.

_ Venezuela tuvo una recaída… _resumió Argentina, de espaldas a ellos mientras volcaba la yerba en el recipiente del mate.

_ ¿Es grave? _Alemania trató de no sonar como un chismoso, pero su gobierno le iba a pedir explicaciones cuando volviera a sus tierras con las negociaciones incompletas.

Ecuador bajó la mirada:

_ Murió un gran número de Venezolanos producto de una epidemia. _explicó, con una profunda tristeza en su voz_ Una enfermedad común y fácilmente controlable con vacunas y medicamentos en circunstancias normales, pero ya sabes… 

Argentina le palmeó el hombro al más joven, concluyendo la explicación por él:

_ El caso es que Vene sintió todas las bajas al mismo tiempo y se descompensó. Colombia tomó un vuelo con él hasta la clínica del Dr. Austria y no hemos tenido noticias de ellos hasta el momento…

_ Entiendo… lamento mucho que tú y tus hermanos deban atravesar una situación tan difícil, Ecuador. Debes estar muy preocupado.

Ecuador le sonrió, agradecido por esas palabras amables;

_ Lo estoy… ¡pero al menos tengo a Arge para que me cuide hasta que regresen! _bromeó.

_ ¿No que podías cuidarte vos solo? _se burló el argento_ Vine hasta acá para tratar unos asuntos con el cafetero y me encontré con Ecuador solo, así que me quedé a hacerle compañía… además México también viene a negociar y de paso lo saludo antes de volver.

_ ¿Y Chile? _Alemania abrió su portafolio y buscó unos documentos.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Se supone que él vendría a negociar también…

_ ¿Vos sabías que venía Chile? _el argento miró acusadoramente a Ecuador.

El más joven se encogió de hombros con gesto inocente:

_ Creí que Colombia te había dicho que vendría…

_ ¡No me dijo nada! ¡Arggh!

Argentina recuperó su carácter de mierda en dos segundos, maldiciendo al cafetero por hacerse el boludo (tonto). El alemán seguía sin comprender gran parte de lo que decían esos dos cuando hablaban, pero no hubo tiempo para explicaciones, porque el celular de Argentina empezó a sonar…

_ Es México… debe venir de camino. _el celeste y blanco se alejó un poco para responder, pero Ecuador y Alemania pudieron escuchar lo que decía porque Argentina habló dos palabras y enseguida empezó a alterarse y a levantar la voz_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no los dejan salir del aeropuerto? ¿Qué hizo ahora el chileno boludo? ¡LA PUTA MADRE MÉXICO! ¿¡Vos me estás jodiendo?!

Ecuador y Alemania intercambiaron una mirada antes de que el argentino colgara y se acercara a la mesa, bufando:

_ ¿Qué sucedió? _quiso saber el menor.

_ Retuvieron a Chile y a México en el aeropuerto.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_ Había algo en la maleta de Chile, no sé… no le entendí una mierda. _el argento guardó el celular_ ¡Pero México se metió a tratar de arreglarla y armó más bardo (problemas) todavía! ¿Alemania, vos andás en uno de ésos autos alquilados, no?

_ Ja… pero…

_ ¡Préstame el auto! ¡Voy a ir a ver qué mierda les pasó a estos salames (idiotas)!

A Alemania no le gustó nada la idea de confiarle el vehículo que había rentado, pero el argentino le insistió tanto que terminó cediendo… y con la promesa de que volvería enseguida –con o sin los otros latinos- le entregó las llaves.

El celeste y blanco dejó su mate a medio armar y salió en medio de la lluvia en dirección al aeropuerto internacional “El Dorado”… dejando al pequeño Ecuador y el alemán solos en la casa. 

Algo que de haber pensado con la cabeza “en frío” tal vez no hubiese hecho, pero en ése momento lo segaba la preocupación por su amigo centroamericano y su vecino el chileno… 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una hora más tarde…

Ecuador seguía jugando tranquilamente a su videojuego, echado boca abajo en la alfombra de la sala de estar. Mientras tanto Alemania se terminaba se terminaba el café que el menor de los tricolor le había servido, nervioso al no poder quitar la vista de esas pompas paraditas y redondas de niño… ni de sus piecitos descalzos que se agitaban el aire.

¿Estaba viendo mal, o Ecuador tenía pintadas las uñas de los pies…?

Afuera la tormenta seguía, y el agua caía con tanta intensidad que parecía como si alguien volteara una cubeta…

_ ¿Quieres jugar un rato? _Ecuador puso pausa y le ofreció el otro mando de la consola, sobresaltándolo.

_ N-no gracias, Ecuador… estoy bien así. _Alemania dejó su taza a un lado, confiado en que con ésa negativa bastaría para convencer a Ecuador, pero éste gateó hasta él y le puso el mando entre las manos_ ¡E-espera! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo…!

_ ¡Aprenderás jugando! _Ecuador volvió a ponerse boca abajo, riendo_ ¡Ánimo! De alguna forma tenemos que pasar el tiempo… y es aburrido jugar sin un rival.

Ecuador quitó la pausa y Alemania comenzó a presionar todos los botones tratando de mover su avatar, pero lo único que lograba era que éste se chocara los obstáculos y perdió todas sus vidas en menos de medio minuto:

_ T-te dije que no podía… _se disculpó, transpirando de la vergüenza.

_ Tranquilo, sólo era un ensayo… Prueba de nuevo. _Ecuador reinició el nivel sin dudarlo_ ¡Esfuérzate, Alemania! ¡Vamos!

Ésta vez Alemania logró durar “con vida” un poco más de un minuto, y al tercer intento consiguió llegar un poco más lejos en el nivel…

_ ¡Vas mejorando! _celebró Ecuador_ ¡Yo sabía que podías…!

Ese pequeño cumplido hizo que Alemania se distraiga, quitando la vista de la pantalla y fijándola en Ecuador otra vez. Este seguía recostado boca abajo, sobre esa suave y colorida alfombra, pero ahora la camiseta estampada se le había subido de tanto moverse… descubriendo mucho más su pequeño y redondo trasero, perfecto.

El mayor tragó saliva… de repente el calor en la habitación había subido y la mancha de sudor debajo de sus brazos ya debía ser muy notoria a esas alturas.

Trató de enfocarse en la pantalla y en el juego, pero su visión era atraída como con un imán hacia el country más joven… no podía parar de mirarlo.

Alemania no entendía qué le estaba pasando. Siempre se había enorgullecido de lo respetuoso que era… él nunca mironeaba de esa forma tan vulgar, por más atractiva/o que fuera la persona frente a él. Tal vez Inglaterra tenía razón… le hacía falta desahogo. Eso explicaría su inusual falta de auto-control en ésos momentos…

_ ¡Te vencí! _celebró el más joven, riendo luego de aniquilar al pobre Alemán y quedarse con todos los puntos_ ¿Creíste que te iba a dejar ganar por lástima?

El más alto sonrió, dejando el mando a un lado:

_ Jeje… nein, pero esperaba tener al menos algo de suerte de principiante… _explicó, quitándose el saco de vestir y dejándolo a un lado.

Esforzarse en el juego y en dejar de mirar a Ecuador al mismo tiempo lo había hecho entrar en calor… como si hubiera trotado una vuelta a la manzana:

_ Mmhhm… _Ecuador volvió a poner pausa a su juego, y se levantó para ir a sentarse al sofá junto a su invitado_ Y… ¿Qué es eso en tus pantalones? 

A Alemania casi le da un infarto al oír esa pregunta, pero pronto quedó claro que lo que Ecuador miraba era lo que colgaba de su cinturón… no lo que había entre sus piernas y que trataba de disimular manteniéndolas cruzadas.

_ ¿Es un llavero? _se emocionó el del escudo.

La sonrisa de Ecuador se ensanchó cuando el mayor le enseñó el llavero de vidrio en forma de jarro de cerveza que decía “recuerdo de Alemania”;

_ Es solo un souvenir de mis tierras… lo compré para un amigo, pero lo vi tan bonito que al final me lo dejé. _explicó.

_ ¡Es tan lindo! _Ecuador extendió la mano y tomó el cachivache.

_ ¿Lo quieres?

Ecuador asintió enérgicamente:

_ ¿Me lo vendes? _propuso.

_ No quiero dinero… pero sí tendrás que darme algo a cambio… _propuso el alemán en tono juguetón.

Vaya… era raro que hiciera chistes. Pero la sonrisa de Ecuador lo relajaba y le daba confianza para conversar con tranquilidad… para bromear…

Incluso el español que estaba hablando ahora era menos forzado que el que había utilizado para hablar con el argento momentos antes… aunque todavía arrastraba demasiado las erres.

_ ¿Darte algo, eh? _Ecuador se pasó el cachivache de una mano a la otra, jugueteando_ Pero eres una potencia… ¿Qué te puedo dar…?

Alemania iba a responderle que lo de darle algo a cambio era solo una broma, que se lo daba de regalo… pero la cara del tricolor se iluminó:

_ ¡Ya sé! ¡Te contaré un secreto! _anunció, poniéndose de pie.

El más joven desapareció de la escena unos momentos, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Alemania lo esperó pacientemente a que volviera, y alzó ambas cejas al verlo regresar cargado con un montón de almohadones en forma de Emoji…

Ecuador se los tiró todos encima y acto seguido tomó uno. Tiró del cierre que tenía al costado –por donde se metía el relleno- y lo abrió delante de la mirada confundida del más alto…

Alemania esperaba ver caer delante de sus ojos plumas, retazos de espuma o muchas bolitas de telgopor que se pegaran por toda la alfombra e hicieran un desastre… pero lo que había adentro del almohadón era otra cosa.

_ ¡Taraan! ¡Mi pequeño tesoro secreto! _Ecuador le mostró más de cerca la falda de tul que había sacado del almohadón.

_ ¿Una falda…? _Alemania se acomodó los lentes, confundido_ ¿Hay más faldas como esa en todos estos cojines?

_ También hay pañoletas y accesorios como monederos y calentadores ochenteros… _Ecuador se inclinó y se puso la falda por encima de la calza deportiva, subiéndola hasta arriba_ Fue lo único que pude salvar antes de cayera en las manos de mis hermanos…

El tricolor dio una vueltita, como si estuviera desfilando la prenda para Alemania. Sonrió cuando la prenda de tul se infló como un pastel por el movimiento:

_ Esta falda es de mis favoritas… _dijo mientras alisaba los pliegues con sus manitas, antes de volver a sentarse_ Yo sé que es raro que quiera usar ropa de mujer…

Ecuador le quitó de encima los cojines de emoji, y los apiló para llevárselos de nuevo a su habitación:

_ Pero es solo porque me parece igual de hermosa que el resto de mi ropa… solo quiero usar ropa bonita. Es todo. _confesó, con aires de tristeza_ No se supone que esto sea un secreto, pero… Vene está delicado y no quiero causarle más disgustos de los que ya tiene.

Alemania lo escuchaba en silencio. Ése era un secreto bastante importante… ¿Por qué se lo estaba contando a él? ¿Y por qué lo hacía sentir tan especial guardarle un secreto a ese niño?

_ ¿Tu hermano te prohibió usar esta ropa?

El más joven asintió:

_ Vene dice que atraigo violadores vistiéndome así… Lo peor fue que no me dejó ni explicarle, un día volví a la casa y se había deshecho de todos mis vestidos. _Ecuador sacó su celular_ Solo quisiera haber salvado al menos uno… mi vestido negro sólo tenía un uso. Qué injusticia…

Le enseñó a Alemania una foto en su teléfono. El vestido en cuestión era uno de color negro con tiras, tipo overall.

Es muy tierno. Ecuador se ve adorable con él…

_ ¡Ejem! _Alemania se acomodó los lentes otra vez, ruborizado_ L-lamento escuchar eso, Ecuador… debiste estar muy triste.

_ Sí, lloré mucho… pero luego le rompí una de las sillas del comedor en la cabeza a Vene y me sentí mejor.

Alemania pensó que bromeaba, pero Ecuador tenía también una foto de eso. Uruguay se la había tomado dos segundos antes del desastre y la había publicado en su cuenta de Instagram con el Hashtag “Simpson_challenge”… la ONU los había reprendido bastante aquella vez por alentar a las personas a imitar la escena de los Simpson en la que Bart le rompe una silla en la espalda a Homero.

_ Ya sé. Soy raro… _suspiró el tricolor al ver que Alemania no decía nada.

_ No eres raro… eres encantador. _el mayor se sintió un poco fuera de lugar al hacerle ese cumplido tan directo, pero de verdad quería hacerlo sentir bien otra vez_ Apuesto a que toda esa ropa que perdiste lucía muy bien en ti…

Eso último infló un poco el ego del menor, haciéndolo sonreír otra vez;

_ Alemania, ya que estamos en confianza… ¿Quieres que te presente a mi hijo…? _propuso.

Eso sí que descolocó bastante al más alto…

_ ¿Tu… hijo….? _tartamudeó este, intentando encontrarle el sentido a esa declaración.

Ecuador desapareció de la escena, llevándose los cojines de emoji con él y subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación otra vez… ¿Será que había entendido mal con su español tan básico? 

Pero todo tuvo sentido cuando el menor de los tricolor trajo a la sala al bebé perruno en sus brazos:

_ ¡Aquí está! ¡Estaba durmiendo en mi cama, dándose la gran vida como siempre!

_ ¡Ohh! ¿Quién es este amigo…? _Alemania le acarició la cabeza al animal, sonriendo_ ¿No le dan miedo las tormentas?

_ ¡No! Él es un perrito muy valiente… eso y que está casi sordo. _el menor se sentó en el sofá con su hijo perruno en brazos_ Puede caer granizo del tamaño de una naranja y no se va a enterar…

_ ¿De qué raza es?

_ ¿Raza? Ehhh… Pues… “Delmo”…

_ ¿Delmo? _Alemania alzó una ceja.

_ “Del-montón”… Jejeje… _Ecuador trató de no reírse tanto de su propio chiste para no quedar como un idiota_ Es solo un perrito que seguía a Vene cada vez que volvía de la tienda. Se suponía que lo tendría conmigo hasta encontrarle casa pero… nos enamoramos.

image  
El tricolor abrazó y besuqueó tanto al perrito que agotó la paciencia del pobre animal, porque este se bajó del sillón y se regresó escaleras arriba a seguir durmiendo en la cama de su joven dueño…

_ Te habrías llevado bien con Gretel, mi rottweiler… _dijo el alemán, sonriendo con tristeza_ Ella nunca tenía suficientes mimos y caricias…

El mayor sacó su billetera y buscó una foto para enseñársela al tricolor:

_ ¿Y qué le ocurrió?

_ Murió hace poco… pero fue porque tenía casi 12 años. Era una anciana.

_ Lo siento mucho… _Ecuador tomó a foto entre sus manos, para ver más de cerca a la querida y difunta mascota_ Era muy hermosa… debes extrañarla mucho.

Alemania asintió, y se restregó los ojos con disimulo. Había estado tan atareado últimamente, que ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para estar “triste” por su mascota… hasta se sentía un ingrato por haber comprado otro perro casi en seguida, para reemplazarla. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Era lo que le habían mandado…

Ecuador lo vió tan triste que iba a decir algo más para consolarlo, pero de un momento a otro se fue la luz;

_ ¡Noooooo mi juego!!! _el menor se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_ El viento debe de haber movido algún cable… _el alemán iluminó como pudo con la luz de su celular, y Ecuador lo imitó.

_ Rayos… _el menor se resignó a que no tenía sentido mantener conectada la consola y desenchufó todos los cables_ Colombia nunca me va a creer que lo superé y que pasé casi todos los niveles…

Alemania lo vio hacer un puchero, y se rió con disimulo… Ecuador era una cosa adorable incluso cuando hacía berrinches… 

_ Ánimo, Ecuador… de seguro podrás superar a tu hermano sin problemas otra vez. _quiso consolarlo_ ¿Qué puedo hacer para alegrarte?

A Ecuador se le iluminaron los ojitos:

_ ¿Me haces de cenar…?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alemania no era consciente de que ya iban dos horas y media sin tener noticias de los otros latinos, y ni él ni Ecuador habían recibido mensajes ni llamadas en sus respectivos celulares… por lo que no sabían nada de la situación de México, Chile y Argentina en el aeropuerto.

De todas maneras, toda su energía mental estaba concentrada en otra cosa que poco tenía que ver con la incertidumbre de si iba a poder cerrar los negocios correspondientes, o si iba a lograr recuperar el auto que rentó en buenas condiciones…de momento su mayor preocupación era que no podía leer las etiquetas de las latas y de los frascos que tenía enfrente.

Claro, hablar español y recordar cómo escribirlo eran cosas muy distintas… e improvisar una cena en la oscuridad y leyendo a duras penas las etiquetas ya empezaba a parecerse a una misión imposible para el pobre Alemán.

Ecuador había encendido algunas velas por toda la casa, lo que había iluminado un poco el panorama…

_ ¡Huele rico! _el menor espió lo que había en la sartén_ ¿Ya se puede comer?

_ Ja… Aunque… _el alemán divisó una botella que había pasado por alto al cocinar_ ¿Esto es salsa de tomate?

Trató de leer la etiqueta, pero no entendió lo que decía, así que se puso un poco en un dedo y se lo llevó a los labios… convencido de que por el color y la textura sólo podía tratarse de salsa de tomate.

Grave error. 

_ Alemania, creo que esa botella es de salsa picante… _Ecuador estaba de espaldas a él, buscando algo para beber en el refrigerador_ México debió dejarla aquí la última vez que vino de visit–

No pudo ni terminar de decir esa frase, porque el mayor lo interrumpió con un ataque de tos. Alemania casi dejó caer la botella cuando se fue sobre el lavabo de la cocina, tratando de echar por la boca el fuego que ahora le quemaba las encías y la lengua…

El calor que le subió a la cara fue tanto que los lentes se le empañaron y tuvo que aflojarse la corbata y el cuello de la camisa para refrescarse.

Ecuador se empezó a reír al escucharlo proferir maldiciones y palabras extrañas en alemán, pero en seguida se apiadó de él y lo socorrió alcanzándole un jarrito con leche fría…

_ Ahh… Ahg… Gracias, Ecuador… _un par de sorbos lo habían aliviado, pero aún le lloraban los ojos y sentía que la lengua le ardía como si hubiese bebido metal fundido. Y su impecable camisa a estas alturas ya estaba echa una porquería de tanto que había sudado a lo largo de la velada.

_ ¿Te sientes mejor? _quiso asegurarse el menor, subiéndose a la mesada de la cocina y tomando el sartén donde estaba la comida.

_ Sí… _jadeó el más alto, dejando el jarrito con leche a un costado_ Pero tengo la boca dormida como en el dentista.

_ Mmm… otra víctima de la salsa picante. A Colombia le pasó lo mismo y casi arroja la botella por la ventana, pero Vene se lo impidió. _Ecuador empezó a revolver con una cuchara el contenido del sartén_ Él sí le ha tomado el gusto a la comida picante…

El pequeño tricolor empezó a comer allí sentado, directo del sartén, ignorando los dos platos que Alemania había aprontado prolijamente sobre la mesa para servir la comida;

_ Di “ahhhh”… _Ecuador extendió una cucharada de comida hacia el más alto, sonriendo.

Alemania se ruborizó por completo, pero no se molestó en disimularlo… porque todavía podía echarle la culpa del color en su cara a la salsa picante.

Abrió la boca y aceptó la cucharada de comida que el menor le ofrecía…

Era raro comer allí de pie. Le ofrecería sentarse a la mesa para estar más cómodos, pero Ecuador estaba tan lindo sentado en la mesada y balanceando sus piecitos en el aire… y aún traía puesta la falda de tul sobre sus otros pantalones.

La usaba con tanta naturalidad que Alemania no pudo evitar imaginárselo usando uno de sus dichosos vestidos. Ese vestido negro con tiras era adorable… ¿Qué otro tipo de vestidos le agradarían a Ecuador?

_ Lo siento, fue lo mejor que pude preparar… _se disculpó el alemán, al ver que la comida estaba insulsa. O por lo menos parecía estar insulsa, pero eso podía ser porque tenía quemadas las papilas gustativas gracias a la salsa picante.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Está rico! _Ecuador comió una cucharada, feliz_ Solo le falta un pelín de sal, pero eso tiene arreglo…

Alemania siguió comiendo obedientemente todas las cucharadas de comida que Ecuador le ofrecía, tratando de digerir con toda esa emoción que se agolpaba en su estómago. Ecuador era muy generoso con los cumplidos… lo hacía sentir desorientado, pero también ¿entusiasmado? ¿feliz?

Hacía tanto que no experimentaba esas ganas genuinas de conversar. De responderle… de estar con él. Por lo general hablar con otro Country representaba para él un esfuerzo físico y mental: debía cuidar el idioma, cuidar las palabras, cuidar lo que decía, los temas que elegía…

Pero ya llevaba un par de horas interactuando con el tricolor y la conversación había fluído con total naturalidad…

Hacía mucho que no experimentaba eso con alguien…

La comida se terminó y Ecuador se dispuso a lavar los platos, mientras Alemania secaba:

_ ¿A qué hora volverán los demás? _se preguntó este al ver la hora en su reloj.

Sonaba cruel pero no se había ni se acordado de ellos, solo lo sorprendía las muchas horas que llevaba conversando con Ecuador sin parar… sin embargo ya empezaba a ser preocupante que no regresaran.

_ ¿Qué pasa? _Ecuador lo miró con sus ojitos llorosos e hizo un puchero_ ¿No te diviertes conmigo…?

_ ¡Perdona, no quise ser grosero Ecuador! _se disculpó inmediatamente el mayor_ ¡Claro que la paso bien contigo!

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Solamente era un chiste! _Ecuador le salpicó un poco de la espuma, riendo. Pero el mayor no le siguió el juego…y se arrepintió de haber hecho el chiste al ver que el Alemán estaba al borde de un ACV(*4)_ Ale, tranquilo… sólo bromeaba contigo.

_ L-lo siento… _Alemania trató de sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca_ Me has tomado por sorpresa…

Ecuador cerró la llave y se secó las manos. De repente el ambiente entre ellos había cambiado, y el tricolor tenía suficiente olfato para saber que le había tocado una fibra sensible al country mayor…

_ ¿Has notado que siempre te disculpas por todo? _preguntó con suavidad.

_ Lo siento, debo ser muy molesto…

_ No, solo digo que es raro… es como si siempre estuvieses alerta. _reflexionó el del escudo_ ¿No te cansas?

_ ¿Cansarme? ¿De pedir disculpas? _Alemania casi se ríe con eso… porque llevaba toda su vida disculpándose por las acciones de su padre, pero se contuvo. No quería ofender más a Ecuador.

_ Es que es como querer vivir sin perturbar tu entorno… _Ecuador se encogió de hombros_ Es… difícil. 

Alemania ya no respondió y se quedaron así unos momentos… en completo silencio.

Ecuador se apresuró a guardar la vajilla limpia y seca, pero se dejó dos cucharas:

_ ¿Quieres postre? _le preguntó, agitando las cucharas para que sonaran como dos castañuelas_ ¡Hay dulce de arequipe…!

El mayor asintió y momentos después los dos Countrys se habían regresado al sofá de la sala, poniéndose cómodos. Se habían quitado los zapatos y entre los dos atacaban lo último que quedaba del dulce en el fondo del frasco.

Afuera la tormenta había empeorado, ya que ahora además de las ráfagas de viento se oían truenos. Ecuador incluso había tomado la precaución de desconectar todos los electrodomésticos…

_ Recuerdo haber comido esto de visita en Argentina… _comentó el mayor.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Ja… ¿Él sigue creyendo que no existe este postre en otras partes del mundo…?

Eso hizo reír a Ecuador… no esperaba que el Alemán supiera de ésos temas que no había que sacarle al argento:

_ ¡Tú sí sabes, Alemania! _sonrió_ ¡Debiste ver la cara que puso cuando Chile le dijo que se llamaba “Manjar” en su país…!

_ Y “fanguito” en Cuba…

_ ¡Y “cajeta” en México!

_ Y “Confiture de lait” en Francia…

Ambos tuvieron un ataque de risa. Entre los dos habían recolectado suficientes variantes de la palabra “dulce de leche” como para matar de rabia al argentino…

_ Ahh… que Arge no nos escuche hablando de esto, por favor. ¡Será nuestro fin! _el menor se limpió las lágrimas_ Eres muy gracioso, Ale… No esperaba que lo fueras…

_ ¿Y qué esperabas? _Alemania se llevó otra cucharada de dulce a la boca.

El tricolor se encogió de hombros…

_ No lo sé… _admitió_ Creí que eras un viejo amargo y estirado… como Inglaterra.

El mayor se sintió bastante halagado de que le dijeran que no se parecía a su amigo el inglés…

_ Pero sí soy un viejo en comparación contigo… _bromeó.

Ecuador dejó el frasco de dulce a un lado, y se sentó más derecho:

_ Ésta es solo la forma en que me veo. _explicó, sonriendo_ El cuerpo que me ha tocado tiene este aspecto joven… pero no creerás que soy un niño inocente ¿o sí?

Había dicho eso muy coquetamente, alisando su falda de tul con la punta de los dedos… 

_ P-perdona, no quise decir que eras un niño… _balbuceó Alemania, cruzándose de piernas disimuladamente otra vez.

_ ¿Ves? _le señaló Ecuador_ ¡Otra vez te disculpaste!

_ Lo siento. _ésta vez la disculpa fue a propósito, con el objetivo de hacer reír al menor.

Y así lo consiguió… la risa de Ecuador era tan inocente y dulce que era muy fácil olvidar que no era ningún niño. Se sentía como un gran triunfo hacerlo reír. Y pronto estuvo sonriendo él también… era maravilloso.

Se sentía tan bien reír con él…

_ Tienes una linda sonrisa, Ale…

Alemania se estremeció. Ya era la tercera vez que Ecuador lo llamaba con ese sobrenombre… quizás era tonto llevar la cuenta de eso, pero hacía mucho que nadie le ponía un apodo amistoso.

_ Qué dices… claro que no. _el alemán se rascó la nuca, evitando hacer contacto visual_ Mis dientes quedaron demasiado cuadrados…

_ ¿Por qué quedaron así? _preguntó el tricolor, confuso.

“No lo sabe… es gracioso que no lo sepa. Es lo primero que le cuentan a la gente sobre ti…” le dijo esa persistente voz interior que siempre le recordaba lo patético que era. 

_ Perdona… no quiero hablar del tema. _se disculpó, para variar.

Ecuador notó como le cambió la cara y siguiendo un impulso tomó su mano y la sostuvo fuerte. La mano de Alemania se tragaba la suya… era muy notoria la diferencia de tamaños.

_ No tienes que disculparte por eso… _lo consoló, aún sin saber muy bien por qué lo estaba consolando.

El mayor agradeció el consuelo, apretando su manita con algo de fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos por un breve momento… ambos estaban ruborizados:

_ ¿Te digo algo? _Ecuador se rascó el mentón, tratando de relajar el ambiente otra vez_ Quisiera haberte hablado alguna vez en una de ésas fiestas de la ONU… podríamos haber sido amigos desde mucho antes.

Alemania abrió muy grandes los ojos:

_ ¿Y por qué no me hablabas?

_ Es que siempre te rodean las demás potencias… y no me atrevía. _Ecuador apartó la mirada, frotándose su bracito_ ¿Por qué querrías hablar de tonterías conmigo cuando puedes hacer negocios importantes con otros países más grandes, y más relevantes que yo…?

_ Ecuador… ninguno de ésos países es la mitad de agradable y especial que tú. _le aseguró el mayor, conmovido_ Estoy disfrutando mucho de tu compañía ahora, por favor no dudes en acercarte a mí siempre que quieras….

_ ¿En serio?

_ Nada me haría más feliz que tener un acompañante en ésas fiestas aburridas…

_ No pensé que alguien como tú las considerara aburridas también… creí que solo éramos los latinos y nuestra noción de “divertido”. _se sorprendió el del escudo.

_ Al contrario… para mí representan el mayor sufrimiento. Solo estar ahí parado aparentando… cuando lo único que quiero es beber una cerveza y relajarme un poco. _Alemania suspiró pesadamente, ya que hacía tiempo que quería decir eso en voz alta_ ¡A veces siento que si escucho uno más de los discursos sensibleros y redundantes de la ONU voy a… a estallar!

Justo entonces calló un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores. Fue tan repentino y ruidoso que les pegó un buen susto a los dos países…

Ecuador pegó un brinco al sentir el estruendo y terminó aferrado al pecho del más alto, que también lo rodeó con ambos brazos. Permanecieron con los ojos cerrados y apretados unos segundos, antes de reaccionar:

_ ¡E-ese trueno se oyó muy cerca…! _balbuceó el menor.

_ ¡Ja…! ¡Hasta vibraron todas tus ventanas!! _le dio la razón el Alemán, sin soltarlo.

Solo cuando le respondió, Ecuador se dio cuenta de lo cerca que le había hablado. Fue consciente de lo cerca que tenía a Alemania de él… y no le disgustó. En absoluto.

Por fin tenía el apuesto rostro de hombre mayor de ese country junto al suyo…

Alemania no lo sabía, pero lo había estado mirando de reojo toda la noche, admirando su figura alta y sus modos… tan respetuosos y formales, encantadores. Y ahora lo tenía cerca, bien cerca.

Abrió las manos –que hasta ahora habían permanecido echas un puño, por el susto- y acarició la tela de su ropa. El cuerpo del más alto estaba caliente, y su camisa estaba toda húmeda de sudor… pero lejos de repelerlo, la visión de esa tela pegada al cuerpo lo estimuló bastante y pronto se imaginó a si mismo desabotonando esa camisa blanca para quitarla de en medio. 

_ Ejem, Ecuador… _el más alto carraspeó, para llamar su atención.

Ecuador levantó la mirada, ruborizado… y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alemania, que no sabía cómo reaccionar al tener al tricolor comiéndoselo con los ojos.

Era gracioso como se habían dado vuelta los tantos… pero Ecuador no estaba para chistes. Siguiendo un impulso, tomó la cara del mayor entre sus manos y estrujándola un poco la atrajo hacia él.

Las bocas de los dos chocaron torpemente al principio, un poco por la brusquedad del tricolor y otro poco por la sorpresa. Alemania no se veía venir un beso… pero en cuanto reaccionó y se dio cuenta –o más bien se convenció a si mismo- de que aquello era real y no una mera fantasía, no tardó en sucumbir ante el deseo de devorar esos ricos labios y de aferrar más ese cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo.

Por fin se estaban besando…los lentes de Alemania se empañaron por los breves suspiros que alcanzaban a escapar por entre los labios y Ecuador se había puesto todo rojito.

Solo se separaron brevemente para decirse unas palabras:

_ N-nunca besé a un country mayor que yo… _jadeó el más joven, con sus labios hinchados y brillantes de saliva.

_ Ni yo a uno de aspecto tan joven como tú… _el más alto apenas podía ver a través de los cristales empañados de sus lentes.

_ Deberíamos parar…

_ Ja-sí… _estuvo de acuerdo el Alemán_ Deberíamhsssgh—

Ecuador no esperó a que terminara su respuesta y le plantó otro beso. No quería que Alemania le diera la razón para nada. Solo podía pensar en volver a besarlo hasta perder el aliento, y eso hizo.

Le separó los labios con su lengua rosada e hizo el beso más profundo, más jugoso. Los labios del más alto acariciaron sus suyos, su lengua chocó varias veces contra esos inusuales dientes cuadrados…

_ Mmm… Ale… _suspiró cuando sus bocas se dieron un breve respiro al cambiar de postura en el sofá. Alemania se había recostado un poco, aferrando la cinturita del tricolor y arrastrándolo con él.

Estaba en el paraíso con Ecuador sobre él. Su cuerpecito era tan delicado y liviano… y esas manitas traviesas lo tocaban por todas partes. Él también aprovechó la situación y le levantó la falda de tul para acariciar su redondo traserito. 

_ Ven más cerca. Recuéstate junto a mí… _jadeó, aunque a esas alturas no sabía ni lo que decía_ Eres muy lindo. Eres un niño precioso… 

Ecuador terminó de volarle la cabeza cuando empezó a acariciarlo y frotarlo por encima del pantalón… 

_ Ale… dime si te gusta… _el tricolor le besó el cuello y lo mordisqueó un poco_ Déjame consentirte… yo… ¡Mierda!

El menor alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo las luces de un auto que estacionaba fuera de la casa. Se apartó de mala gana de Alemania y se acomodó la ropa a toda velocidad, pero cuando trató de bajarse la falda para esconderla descubrió con pánico que el cierre se le había atorado:

_ ¡Aaaa! ¡No puedo dejar que me vean así, le contarán a Vene!!! _Ecuador salió corriendo y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación a toda velocidad.

Alemania terminó de acomodarse la camisa a duras penas y se tapó la entrepierna con uno de los almohadones de la sala justo a tiempo… Chile, Argentina y México estaban entrando por la puerta.

El resto –o más bien lo que quedaba- de la noche transcurrió de forma confusa, como en un sueño inducido por drogas o alcohol. Alemania fue incapaz de reconstruir con claridad qué rayos había pasado luego de que se besara con Ecuador… solo recordaba haber saludado brevemente a Chile, que enseguida le aclaró que estaba “pa’la caga” y que no quería saber nada de hacer negocios en ese momento (de todas formas su gobierno no lo tenía muy contento así que podían irse todos al diablo) y que México ni bien se sentó en el sillón se quedó dormido.

Argentina le pidió perdón por toda la situación, aunque no había tenido nada que ver, y le devolvió las llaves de su auto rentado. Ecuador no volvió a bajar y el Alemán le dijo al Argento que probablemente se había quedado dormido…

Regresó al hotel, sin un solo documento de negociación firmado. Pero ya no estaba preocupado por eso… y más extraño todavía, no se sentía cansado.

Había llegado a la casa de los hermanos tricolor arrastrando los pies y ahora sentía como que podría pelear con un oso. El corazón le latía fuerte y esa noche no pudo dormir.

Se le fueron las horas pensando en ese niño, y cuando en la mañana tomó su vuelo para regresar a sus tierras y seguía sin poder apartarlo de sus pensamientos, lo supo… supo que se había enamorado de Ecuador.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un tiempo después… 

_ ¿Quieres ir a Alemania? _Uruguay dejó de filmar a Bolivia mientras este hacía jueguitos con la pelota de fútbol a oír los deseos de su otro amigo_ ¿Así como así?

Ecuador asintió, amarrándose las cintas de sus zapatos deportivos;

_ Sí… estoy decidido.

_ Bo… ¿No te da miedo que Alemania sea un asesino serial de Countrys o algo así?

_ Si ése fuera el caso entonces Vene estaría manteniendo una conversación muy seria con tu hermano, por haberme dejado a solas con él…

_ Mm, es cierto… _le dio la razón el Uruguayo.

Bolivia miró al pequeño tricolor con el ceño fruncido:

_ Aun así es una locura. _protestó, con el balón ahora entre sus manos_ ¿Tus hermanos saben de esto?

_ ¡No, y no deben saber nada…! No lo entenderían. _Ecuador comenzó a trotar en el lugar para precalentar_ Uf… Uf… Ellos no vieron a Alemania esa noche, nunca vi a alguien tan abatido… Uf… Uf…

_ ¿Abatido? _Uruguay empezó a filmarlo a él.

_ Es como las arepas que hace Colombia… quemadas por fuera y blandas y crudas por dentro. _ejemplificó el tricolor de escudo_ Parece todo un empresario serio, exitoso e inalcanzable por fuera… pero cuando lo ves más de cerca es solo un country que se siente muy solo y necesita un amigo.

_ ¿No estás exagerando un poco? _Uruguay guardó el celular y le quitó la pelota a Bolivia de los brazos_ Digo, quién ha oído de una potencia con baja autoestima…

El country de sol se puso a hacer jueguitos con la pelota, perdiendo momentáneamente el interés en la conversación sobre Alemania… pero Bolivia seguía mirando a Ecuador con gesto desaprobador:

_ ¿Tú tampoco te crees lo que acabo de contar de Alemania, verdad Bolivia?

_ Me cuesta creer que una potencia te preparara la cena y te pidiera consuelo… _reconoció el boliviano_ Pero… Supongo que incluso el mejor puede encontrarse defectos… Alemania es alguien que se ha pasado la vida pidiendo perdón por errores ajenos, y compensando las malas acciones de Reich desde el día que vino al mundo hasta el presente.

_ ¡A eso me refiero! _exclamó el del escudo_ No puedo ni imaginar lo que es vivir así, con todos echándote en cara un millón de cosas horribles que pasaron antes de que existieras… Yo por suerte tuve a un par de hermanos amorosos desde el primer día… pero creo que Ale no tuvo a nadie. Y tampoco tiene muchos amigos en el presente.

_ Ohhh “Aleeee”… _se burló Uruguay, a lo lejos. Al muy fanfarrón todavía no se le había caído la pelota.

_ ¡Ohhhhh BRASIL! _le retrucó el del escudo, poniéndose a su altura.

_ ¡Qué asco, bo’… cuantas veces querés que te explique que Brasil es como mi primo, degenerado! 

Bolivia rodó los ojos, cuestionándose por qué se había dejado arrastrar hasta esa cancha de fútbol por ese par de countrys que se portaban como dos niños de jardín de infantes.

_ En fin… _Ecuador profirió un largo suspiro_ Creo que lo he juzgado mal todos estos años… y quiero conocerlo mejor. Quiero conocer al Alemania que vi ésa noche en casa de mis hermanos.

Bolivia relajó su expresión. Perú le había dicho una vez que la piedad siempre suele llegar demasiado tarde…

“Para cuando los demás te dejan en paz, ya tienes a tu propia persona taladrándote las ideas desde dentro de tu cabeza” le había dicho el rojo y blanco. “Tendrás por siempre una versión miniatura de todas las personas que te maltrataron y te hicieron sentir una mierda… y te acompañará a todos lados, por siempre”

Según Perú, por eso era que existían personas muy buenas que creían que no merecían ser felices, y personas inteligentes y capaces que se consideraban a sí mismas inútiles.

Ciertamente esa era la mejor teoría de su hermano hasta fecha… y probablemente Alemania fuese un ejemplo de esto.

¿Cómo podía sentirse bien un Country al que todos creen que tienen la libertad de castigar y maltratar gratuitamente, solo por ser el hijo de Reich…?

Sonrió un poco. De pronto se sentía orgulloso de su pequeño hermanito postizo… Ecuador tenía buen ojo para juzgar a las personas.

_ ¿Y cuál es la fiebre por el “Daddy Alemán”…? _Uruguay se cruzó entre medio de los dos, aun pateando la pelota_ No entiendo qué le ves… además de ser más viejo que vos. Siempre te han chiflado los vejestorios.

_ ¡Alemania no es ningún vejestorio, es un apuesto hombre mayor! Como Jeremy Irons en esa película “Lolita”… _Ecuador se abanicó, al recordar al actor_ Y me gustan sus manos. Tiene las manos anchas y las uñas todas comidas…

_ ¡Puajj! _Uruguay sacó la lengua.

_ ¡Es encantador! _el de escudo seguía defendiendo lo que dijo_ Y siempre es tan caballeroso y lindo… aunque suda mucho y siempre tiene la camisa mojada.

Al uruguayo por fin se le cayó la pelota y Ecuador se la quitó:

_ Es cierto que cuando te habla parece que está escribiendo una carta. _aportó Bolivia_ Solo le falta despedirse diciendo “Atte: Alemania” en vez de Adiós… es cómico.

_ ¡Ahí va! _Ecuador pateó la pelota para donde estaba Bolivia_ Como sea, ustedes tampoco lo vieron… él estaba tan triste. ¿Qué tiene que pasarle a una potencia para que se sienta tan miserable? Para que olvide todo lo bueno que tiene…

_ Uhhh te gustaaaaa…… estás hasta las manoooos… (*5) _canturreó Uruguay, otra vez con su celular en mano y enfocando a su amigo. Le estaba probando un filtro de corazoncitos en Instagram_ ¡Dile a mis seguidores lo enamorado que estás…!

_ ¡Basta ya! _el del escudo le arrebató el celular_ Estoy hablando de usar mi último viaje gratuito cortesía de la ONU…

_ Si la ONU se entera que no viajaste por negocios… ¿qué vas a poner como excusa? _le advirtió Bolivia_ ¿Que le vendiste bananas a Alemania directamente?

_ ¡Ya pensaré en algo! El problema es si necesito viajar de nuevo este año por una emergencia… Uruguay, ¿tú podrías rescatarme con uno de los tuyos??

_ Ya me los acabé todos. _se encogió de hombros el uruguayo_ Fui a Japón dos veces este año…

_ Ohhh… _se lamentó_ Qué voy a hacer, no me alcanza para viajar solo con mi dinero… ¡Bolivia!

_ NO.

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Seguro tienes todos tus viajes intactos! _Ecuador juntó las manos, como en una oración.

_ Es cierto, Bo’… apenas salís de tu casa a visitar a tu hermano.

_ ¡La ONU nos da esos viajes para usarlos en casos de negociaciones de emergencia o de juntas que no sean en la sede en Nueva York! _les recordó_ ¡No son para que nos visitemos o nos vayamos de vacaciones!

_ ¡Pero Bolivia, esto es por amor! ¿No es eso igual de importante? _el de escudo se echó al suelo y abrazó sus piernas_ Por favoooor….

_ ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! _Bolivia trató de sacudírselo_ ¡Suéltame!!!

_ ¡Atención, seguidores! _Uruguay había recuperado su celular_ ¡Bienvenidos a este directo en el que Bolivia y Ecuador se van a enfrentar en una competencia de trucos con la pelota!

_ ¿¡Eh!? _Bolivia se puso blanco por el pánico escénico.

_ ¡Sonrían que es transmisión en vivo, Bo’…! _sonrió el del sol_ La cosa es así, ambos se enfrentan y ven quién hace más jueguitos sin que se caiga la pelota… OBVIO no van a superar al maestro, pero el que pierda y haga menos, le cede uno de sus viajes gratis al otro.

_ ¡Pero Ecuador no va a tener viajes para darme hasta el año que viene, cuando se los renueven! _protestó el boliviano_ ¡¿Además por qué tienen que vernos desde tu cuenta en Instagram?! ¿Es que todo el mundo tiene que saber lo que haces todo el tiempo?

_ Claro, bo’… para eso me siguen. _respondió muy calmado el hermano de Argentina_ Menos los viejos verdes… esos me siguen por otras cosas, viste. ¡Además! Bolivia, la gente tiene un montón de curiosidad por vos…

_ ¿En serio? _el boliviano se ruborizó un poco.

_ Pues sí, no tienes ni redes sociales ni nada… la gente solo te conoce como el “sin mar”. _le explicó Ecuador, tomando la pelota_ ¿No quieres demostrarle a los seguidores de Uruguay lo genial que eres?

_ ¿Es que toda mi fauna y flora y una Cultura resultado de un pasado rico en ritos y tradiciones no basta para saber que soy genial? _intentó zafarse por última vez Bolivia.

_ No. _respondieron los dos countrys menores al mismo tiempo.

_ Ahh… muy bien. Yo voy primero. _suspiró, resignado_ Dame esa pelota, Ecuador… ¡y prepárate para perder!

:::::: CONTINUARÁ :::::


	2. Segunda parte

El alemán ya había vuelto a su vida normal, reintegrándose a su trabajo y a la ambiciosa tarea de entrenar a su nuevo cachorro de pastor alemán de dos meses de edad. Lo había buscado de la casa de los criadores, ya destetado y con las vacunas correspondientes... como lo había calculado antes del viaje a Nueva York.   
Todo en su vida estaba planeado con la frialdad, eficacia y puntualidad de un tren alemán. Todo tenía su lugar y su rutina. Pero Ecuador le había dado un sacudón y había puesto todo de cabeza…  
Y aun así no estaba disgustado… todo lo contrario.   
Quería… ¿más?   
Alemania llegó a su casa en las afueras de Berlín y bajó la jaula para mascotas del auto. Una vez adentro dejó salir al cachorro para que este estirara las piernas e inspeccionara lo que de ahora en adelante sería su nuevo hogar…  
Se sentó en el suelo y se lo quedó mirando un largo rato. Le habían reservado el más bonito de la camada, sin duda… aunque él hubiese preferido una hembra, igual que su Rottweiler Gretel. Los machos solían ser más enérgicos y demandantes, y él no se sentía demasiado seguro con esto de entrenar a un perro desde cachorro ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hizo algo así.   
¿De dónde iba a sacar energía y tiempo para esto…?  
Sin querer volvió a pensar en cómo se había sentido al salir de la casa de los hermanos tricolor la última vez que estuvo en Latinoamérica… Se había sentido tan joven, tan lleno de energía y entusiasmo.   
Ecuador había provocado eso…   
Todavía ruborizado, sacó su celular y se quedó mirando la pantalla.   
Alemania había conseguido el celular de Ecuador a través de su embajador –quien por suerte ya se había reincorporado a sus funciones- con la excusa de discutir sobre negocios... pero no tenía la menor idea de por qué se había molestado en conseguir el teléfono del Tricolor si no se veía teniendo el valor necesario para escribirle. Lo había hecho todo por impulso y ahora se encontraba paralizado frente al aparato.  
Por un rato fantaseó con algunos escenarios fantásticos en los que Ecuador terminaba junto a él de forma inesperada: se lo encontraba en la próxima reunión de negocios con el sector de importación de frutas, la ONU organizaba un viaje en crucero al que debían asistir obligatoriamente todos los países, el avión donde viajaba el hermoso tricolor hacía una escala en Berlín…  
Ahh y en todos esas elucubraciones dignas de Wattpad, Ecuadorcito terminaba siempre entre sus brazos.  
Alemania abrió los ojos y buscó en su teléfono el contacto del tricolor, como quien no quiere la cosa…   
No pensaba escribirle, claro que no.   
“Solo has perdido tu tiempo y el de los demás tratando de conseguir su teléfono, Alemania…” dijo la voz en su cabeza. “Ni siquiera tienes el valor para escribirle y aunque lo tuvieras… ¿Qué podrías decirle? ¿Qué excusa tienes para hablarle?”  
“Simplemente vas a decirle: ¿Ecuador, te atreves a visitarme en mi casa uno de estos días? O tal vez: ¿Ecuador quieres darme clases para mejorar mi Español? Te pagaré bien…”   
_ ¡Tú eres el mejor amigo del hombre, tú dime! _le preguntó al cachorro de pastor alemán, pero éste le respondió bostezando y echándose sobre la alfombra.   
Al menos el animalito no parecía tan estresado como esperaba por su nuevo entorno… eso lo alegró un poco. Suspiró, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de la camisa:  
_ Ya es hora de que baje de las nubes, perrito… _dijo, levantándose del suelo_ No hay forma de que Ecuador…  
Pero entonces sonó su teléfono. Había entrado un mensaje de un contacto ya existente…   
Se acomodó los lentes, con su corazón acelerándose.   
¿Estaba leyendo bien?   
Ecuador acababa de escribirle un mensaje…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunos días después…

Ecuador pasó la última media hora de su viaje mirando por la ventanilla del avión. Faltaba poco para que llegaran al aeropuerto Otto Lilientha…  
Había sido un viaje largo y cansado, y estaba experimentando algo de angustia al pensar en su bebé peludo que había quedado bajo el cuidado de sus hermanos mayores… pero todo valdría la pena por ver a su Daddy Alemán –como lo había bautizado en sus fantasías- de nuevo. Por suerte las cosas se habían dado a su favor antes de que llegara la fecha de viaje... y Vene ya contaba con el alta de la clínica para volver a la casa. Había quedado bajo el dudoso cuidado de Colombia, pero bueno... mejor eso que nada.   
Una vez llegara al aeropuerto, tendría que viajar 11 km hasta el centro de Berlín en taxi y en eso se iría una pequeña parte de su dinero ahorrado (ya que el pasaje que le había arrebatado a Bolivia en el concurso de jueguitos de Uruguay no cubría nada de eso)… o al menos así debería ser en teoría, si Alemania no hubiese insistido en recogerlo en persona del aeropuerto, como todo un caballero.   
Había insistido tanto que Ecuador no pudo negarse…   
Esperaba no ser una molestia para él… ya que su viaje -aunque le había avisado ni bien tuvo los pasajes en la mano- podía sentarle tan repentino como a sus hermanos y no quería perturbar la paz ni la rutina del country mayor.  
¡Si tan solo supiera que Alemania había estado preparando todo a su alrededor como si fuese a visitarlo el Santo Papa!   
Había ordenado, despejado su agenda, llenado de comida el refrigerador y como toque final llevó a su nueva mascota a una peluquería canina para que lo pusieran presentable…   
También optó por comprar algo de ropa nueva para sí mismo, un par de pantalones y unas cuantas camisas blancas… algo que no estaría de más si es que empezaba a sudar como un condenado, igual que la última vez que entabló una conversación con ese niño precioso.   
Mientras el avión de Ecuador aterrizaba, el Alemán ya había terminado de hacer sus compras… solo faltaba ponerse en marcha hacia el aeropuerto para recoger a su niño pero…  
Al volver a su auto, Alemania pasó por delante de un escaparate y se detuvo en seco. En la vidriera de esa tienda de ropa femenina, un maniquí llevaba un precioso vestidito negro con tirantes… tipo overall.  
El Country mayor tragó saliva. Ese vestidito era idéntico al que Ecuador había perdido a manos de su hermano…   
¿Podría ese ser un buen regalo para su invitado?  
No. No, no… de ninguna manera. Sería demasiado osado regalarle algo así, Ecuador podría tomárselo a mal...   
Ese era un escenario perfectamente probable, pero por algún motivo permanecía quieto frente al escaparate, resistiéndose a volver a su auto.  
Porque por otro lado… se sentía como una traición encontrar ese vestido, como si fuese una señal del cielo, y no comprárselo ¿cierto? ¿Qué pensaría el joven country si supiera que Alemania tuvo la posibilidad de recuperar su vestido favorito y no hizo nada?  
De ninguna manera podría traicionar la confianza de su niño… Con paso firme, entró a la tienda y esperó a ser atendido frente al mostrador.   
Este estaba lleno de pañuelos… tomó uno y lo desplegó. ¿Será que todavía estaba de moda usar un pañuelo en el bolsillo del traje?  
“S-son pantys!!!” se dió cuenta el Country y enrojeció por completo, tratando de devolver la ropa interior de mujer a su sitio pero el encaje se atoró en el reloj de su muñeca. Alemania podía sentir como toda la decisión que puso en entrar a la tienda se desvanecía en ese instante, cuando una de las chicas de la tienda le ofreció su ayuda y le preguntó inocentemente si estaba interesado en adquirir ese tipo de ropa interior para su esposa.  
Eso le facilitó un poco las cosas al pobre de Alemania… sin querer esa señorita había inventado una excusa por él para comprar ropa femenina.   
Luego de hacerse con el vestido para Ecuador, compró también un par de zapatos acharolados negros, que el maniquí traía haciendo juego… los piecitos de su niño seguro quedarían tan lindos con esos zapatitos brillantes.  
Con todos los productos pagados y empacados en una coqueta bolsa, Alemania miró la hora y se puso en marcha al aeropuerto.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
Horas después…  
_ ¡Gracias por recogerme del Aeropuerto, Alemania! _Ecuador volvió a subir al auto ya con su llave en mano. Acababa de registrarse en el Hotel que había reservado y dejado su equipaje más pesado ya en su habitación_ Y por acompañarme al hotel y hacerme de traductor con el conserje… fue todo más fácil.  
_ Fue un placer. _Alemania sonrió y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.  
_ Tendrás que disculparme por no hablar en Alemán… _se disculpó el menor, ruborizándose_ ¡Pero lo practicaré, lo juro! ¡Hasta traje mi propio diccionario español-alemán!  
_ No te preocupes por eso, Ecuador… es solo una antigua regla de etiqueta entre countrys viejos como yo. _le aseguró el mayor poniendo en marcha en vehículo_ Estoy demasiado feliz de que hayas venido de visita a mis tierras como para preocuparme por esa tontería. Además no me molesta hacerte de traductor...  
Ecuador se colocó el cinturón de seguridad también, imitando al mayor. Sonreía y estaba algo ruborizado;  
_ También estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, Ale…_dijo.  
El mayor se ruborizó al instante y los lentes se le empañaron al oírlo pronunciar ese “sobrenombre especial” que el más joven tenía para él. Trató de calmarse y aferrar bien el volante para no chocar contra un árbol, mientras el ecuatoriano miraba todo por la ventana con ojos bien abiertos del asombro:  
_ ¡Berlín es tan hermosa! _se emocionó_ ¡Ya quiero conocer tu casa…!  
_ N-no es la gran cosa… está en las afueras. _se disculpó de antemano el mayor, fiel a su costumbre_ Es una casa bastante discreta.  
_ Oh… ¿Se parece a esa? _Ecuador señaló una casa al azar.  
_ No exactamente…  
_ ¿Qué tal esa?   
_ Mmm, no…   
_ ¿Qué tal esa de ahí? _Ecuador siguió haciendo el tonto señalando edificios al azar.  
_ ¡Eso es una licorería! _se divirtió el mayor.  
_ ¿Vives en una licorería? ¡Eso es genial! _bromeó el joven tricolor, logrando su cometido de contagiar a su Daddy un poco de risa.   
Eso le dio algo de tranquilidad… sentía que el ambiente entre ellos estaba algo tensionado desde que se encontraron en el aeropuerto.   
Ecuador había fantaseado con un reencuentro de película romántica, corriendo el uno hacia los brazos del otro para darse un romántico beso… pero cuando trató de abrazar a Alemania éste puso la mano por delante, para darle un simple apretón de manos, incómodo y formal.   
Parecía como si se le hubiera olvidado lo bien que lo pasaron en compañía del otro la última vez que se vieron… y que habían estado a punto de hacer el delicioso.  
Eso lo decepcionó un poco pero cuando vio que la palma del mayor estaba húmeda en sudor –había olvidado lo mucho que el mayor solía sudar- entendió que su Daddy Alemán también estaba nervioso por encontrarse con él… solo que quizás no estaba tan acostumbrado a las demostraciones espontáneas de afecto.   
¿Tal vez por eso había actuado de manera tan acartonada?  
Había aprovechado el Wifi del hotel y la breve visita a la habitación a dejar su equipaje pesado, para notificar a sus hermanos que había llegado sano y salvo a destino… y de paso irle a sus amigos con el chisme.  
Bolivia –a quien por suerte ya se le había pasado el enojo por lo del pasaje de avión- fue el único que le dio una respuesta satisfactoria, ya que Uruguay solo de burló de él y bromeó con que la próxima vez que saludara al alemán lo hiciera al estilo de este: a través de una carta-documento. 

“Tal vez la llama entre nosotros se apagó desde la última vez que nos vimos, y él ya no está tan interesado en mí como yo en él…” escribió el tricolor, sentado en la cama. Tenía algo de tiempo mientras Alemania hablaba con el recepcionista.

“JAJAJAJAJA” escribió Uruguay.

“Uruguay, ya no te burles…” escribió por fin el Boliviano, que era notablemente más lento para escribir en su celular comparado con ésos dos adolescentes. “Ecuador, no pienses así solo porque no tuviste un reencuentro de película. Dale tiempo a Alemania.”

Ecuador suspiró. Todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la brutal honestidad de su amigo:  
“Ya lo sé, pero solo voy a estar por aquí una semana… ¿Y si no logro nada con él antes de regresar a casa?”

“Pero qué pasa, bo? Te va a crecer una cola de sirena si no le das un beso antes de que termine la semana??” escribió el Uruguayo, mitad en broma mitad en serio. “Estás en Berlín! Disfrutá el viaje, cabeza de termo! Ya vas a tener tiempo de chapártelo (besarlo) al vejestorio!!”

“Que Alemania no es ningún vejestorio!!" Ecuador puso un renglón entero de emojis de enojo al responderle. “Sigue así y cuando Brasil por fin te agarre y te haga siete hijos no seré padrino de ninguno!!!” lo amenazó. 

“Tranquilooo bo… era una jodita” se disculpó su amigo.

“Ecuador, recuerda que estamos hablando de un country solitario y poco habituado a las visitas. Al menos déjalo que se acostumbre a ti antes de intentar algo…” terminó de escribir Bolivia, convenciendo por fin al tricolor para que se relajara y tomase las cosas con calma.

Sus amigos tenían razón… estaba en una ciudad hermosa con un Country apuesto y amable como guía. Debía relajarse más y dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre los dos.  
Después de todo… eso fue lo que le dio resultados la última vez, y el propósito original de su viaje era conocer mejor a su Daddy Alemán.   
No debía olvidarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un viaje en auto después…  
_ ¿Ésta es tu casa? _Ecuador sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.  
Alemania estacionó frente a la entrada y detuvo el motor. Antes de que pudiera responderle algo a su niño, éste se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y bajado del vehículo.  
La casa de Alemania era lo más parecido a la casa “estereotipada” que los niños dibujan en la escuela: tenía el techo triangular y en punta, una puerta al frente y una pequeña ventana a cada lado de esta, formando una cara. Las paredes eran de gris crudo, sin pintar, y en lugar de césped había grava.  
_ No sé por qué dices que no es la gran cosa… es muy acogedora y bonita. _Ecuador pateó las piedritas de la entrada_ Sólo le falta el toque “hogareño” por el lado de afuera…   
_ ¿Toque hogareño? _el alemán bajó del asiento trasero la bolsa de regalos donde venía el vestido para el tricolor.  
_ Ya sabes… flores, ornamentos de jardín y esas cosas.  
_ Oh… Bueno, yo solía tener todas esas cosas en mi otra casa, allá en Baja Sajonia. _Alemania lo invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos_ Era mucho más linda que ésta…  
_ ¿Hace cuánto que te mudaste?   
_ Un par de años ya… pero no dejo de extrañar esa casa. Y al vecindario. _el mayor sonrió para sí mismo un momento. Siempre recordaba su antiguo domicilio con afecto, era un recuerdo lleno de buenos momentos juntos a Gretel su Rottweiler_ Pero esta ciudad también tiene su encanto…  
Ecuador asintió y dijo un par de cosas más sobre el interior de la casa, pero el mayor se había distraído momentáneamente de la conversación por el hecho de que había traído bajo el brazo el regalo para Ecuador… pero todavía no se atrevía a dárselo.  
_ ¿Y qué quieres hacer primero? _le preguntó en cambio_ Te gustaría tomar un café o comer algo o… también tengo unos folletos turísticos.   
El country mayor había hecho la tarea e investigado los mejores sitios turísticos en auge. Hasta tenía preparada una lista y todo…  
_ Está el monumento de…  
_ ¡Quiero andar en bicicleta! _respondió casi en seguida el menor, con una sonrisa.  
_ ¿En… bicicleta…? _el alemán fue completamente tomado por sorpresa.  
_ ¡Sí! Escuché que aquí suelen andar mucho en bicicleta y estoy harto de estar quieto… Estuve sentado muchas horas, quiero tomar aire y recorrer la ciudad… ¡Necesito estirarme! _Ecuador se desperezó_ ¿Podemos rentar unas bicis o algo así? Digo, si no tienes problema con ello…  
_ ¡No, no! Vayamos… supongo que me caerá bien algo de ejercicio a mí también… _carraspeó el más alto no muy convencido.   
_ ¿Tienes algo más cómodo que ponerte?   
_ ¿Cómo?  
_ No pensarás ir de saco y corbata… te ves guapo, pero estarás muy incómodo. _Ecuador cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda y le sonrió coquetamente_ Y de seguro te verás guapo con cualquier cosa que te pongas, Ale.  
Para cuando terminó de hablar su daddy ya estaba ruborizado de pies a cabeza y los lentes se le habían empañado:  
_ ¿Ja? E-este sí… yo… me pondré guapo. _tartamudeó_ ¡M-me cambiaré! Lo haré enseguida… Uhm… Y hablando de eso… ¡Te he comprado un regalo!  
_ ¿En serio? _el corazón de Ecuador empezó a latir muy rápido_ ¿Un regalo para mí?   
Alemania le dio el paquete de regalo que ya tenía con él desde hacía un rato, y contuvo la respiración mientras su niño lo abría y espiaba con ojos muy grandes lo que habían adentro.   
_ Ale… no puedo creerlo… ¡Es un vestido hermoso! ¡Es igual al que yo tenía! _Ecuador lo sacó de la bolsa, sonriendo emocionado_ ¡Y zapatos…!  
_ ¿Te gustan? Tenía miedo de que fuera un regalo demasiado atrevido… _Alemania se rascó la nuca, nervioso pero complacido al ver a su niño feliz con el regalo_ Aquí puedes usar tus vestidos todo lo que quieras… cada vez que me visites. _propuso_ Y yo no le diré a nada a tus hermanos… _se atrevió a bromear.  
_ Ale… ¡Voy a probármelo ya mismo!!! _el más joven dio unos brinquitos_ ¡¿En dónde puedo cambiarme?!  
El mayor le indicó en donde quedaba la habitación de huéspedes –que nunca usaba- y Ecuador salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Mientras lo esperaba Alemania se cambió los zapatos a unos más cómodos y se deshizo del saco y la corbata… no sabía si iba a poder seguirle el ritmo a su invitado pedaleando por toda la ciudad –de hecho ya estaba sudando solo de pensar en ello- pero no tenía corazón para negarse.  
_ ¡Mira, Ale! ¡Me queda…! _lo llamó Ecuador desde arriba de las escaleras, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Se había cambiado rapidísimo, y en efecto el vestidito le quedaba como un guante… había decidido usarlo sobre el suéter de hilo que traía, lo que lo hacía ver más adorable todavía.   
Alemania casi se muere de ternura al verlo… pero no había tiempo para cosas tiernas, porque al bajar las escaleras el country menor tomó impulso y se lanzó a sus brazos de un salto, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.  
_ Gracias… _suspiró el tricolor, antes de darle un gran beso en los labios.  
_ Mhmmm… _respondió apenas el mayor, rodeando a su niño con ambos brazos y entregándose por completo al jugoso beso que este le obsequiaba.   
El alemán dio las gracias al cielo y a todos los santos que conocía y recordaba en ésos momentos. Por fin podía besarlo, por fin podía tener a su niño precioso en brazos…  
Lo estrechó más cerca, y suspiró de gozo dentro de la boca del más joven. No se notaba a simple vista, pero esa voz que lo seguía a todas partes recordándole lo inútil y bueno para nada que era no lo había dejado en paz desde que salieron del aeropuerto, luego de que saludara a Ecuador con un torpe apretón de manos nada romántico.  
Pero ahora, allí estaba su niño hermoso apartando las nubes negras de su cabeza y poniéndole el mundo al revés… justo como lo recordaba. Llenándolo todo de mariposas y nervios, pero de los buenos, de ésos que sí vale la pena experimentar.  
No sabía si iba a poder complacer a Ecuador en ésos días juntos que les esperaban a ambos… pero estaba dispuesto a deshidratarse sudando y a morir de tanto andar en bicicleta a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad por su niño. Después de todo, los gestos amables y caballerosos eran su fuerte, no tanto así las palabras.  
“También eres terrible tomando la iniciativa…” añadió la voz, que no se había acallado del todo.  
Ecuador bajó los pies al suelo después de un rato, cortando el beso pero permaneciendo de puntitas para hablarle cara a cara a su Daddy:  
_ Ale… Había algo más en la bolsa de mis regalos… _dijo bajito, sonriendo traviesamente.  
_ ¿Ja…? _Alemania estaba tan acalorado por el beso que no se le ocurrió de qué podía estar hablando su niño.  
_ Mhmm… _Ecuador abrió el puño derecho, que había permanecido cerrado todo ese tiempo sin que el más alto se diera cuenta. Allí estaban las pantys que había comprado por accidente, echas un sedoso montoncito_ Esto…   
A Alemania casi le da un infarto…   
_ ¡A-ah ésas…! _el más alto lo soltó y se apartó un paso, poniéndose rojo de pies a cabeza_ ¡Se me atoraron en el reloj y cuando por fin pude desprenderla, el encaje se estropeó y no tuve más opción que comprarlas! ¡La señorita que me atendió debió envolver todo junto y yo olvidé quitarlas de la bolsa! _intentó explicar, pero con todo lo que tartamudeaba y se ahogaba se le entendió muy poco_ Y-yo jamás te regalaría algo tan osado o…  
_ Está bien, Ale… ¡me gusta este tipo de ropa interior! _lo tranquilizó el menor, tratando de no reírse por la reacción del más alto_ Hasta tengo algunas pantys propias y las uso a veces, para que no se noten debajo de la ropa ajustada…  
_ ¿E-en serio…?  
_ De hecho… creo que los calzoncillos que traigo se notan demasiado debajo del vestido, y le quitan lo bonito. _Ecuador puso su voz coqueta otra vez, entregándole la ropa interior diminuta a su Daddy.  
El tricolor no esperó a que Alemania le respondiera y se inclinó para bajarse su ropa interior de niño hasta los tobillos. Luego pasó los pies y se la quitó, dejándola sobre la mesa:  
_ ¿Me ayudas, Ale…? _Ecuador se acercó un poquito más a él, alzándose un poco el vestidito… no tanto como para enseñarlo todo, pero sí dejando al descubierto sus rodillas adorables y sus muslos suaves y tiernos.  
Alemania tragó saliva y asintió, hincándose sobre una rodilla para ayudarlo… En ésos momentos no pensaba, ni salían las palabras. Ecuador –fiel a su costumbre- lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.   
Con las manos temblorosas, comenzó a subir las pantys que le había regalado accidentalmente por sus piernitas de niño... Lo hacía lentamente, incapaz de bajar o quitar la mirada de lo que tenía en frente. Comenzó a temblar, con la sangre calentándose rápidamente en sus venas.  
De cerca la piel de Ecuador era mucho más lechosa y suavecita. Se preguntó cómo sería posar sus labios sobre esos muslos deliciosos… mordisquearlos… llenarlos de besos…  
Para cuando llegó a subir la prenda hasta sus caderas, estaba temblando y las axilas de su camisa estaban empapadas en sudor. Entonces algo, un líquido caliente, le corrió por sobre los labios hasta llegar a su barbilla…   
_ ¡Ale! _Ecuador lo apartó al ver que eso era sangre_ ¡TE ESTÁ SANGRANDO LA NARIZ!  
_ ¿Q-qué…? _Alemania no reaccionó de inmediato, y el tricolor tuvo que cachetearlo un poco para que espabilara_ ¡Oh! Lo siento… es mucha sangre. _se disculpó torpemente, tratando de detener la hemorragia con los dedos.  
Ecuador entró en pánico al ver el charco que se estaba haciendo en el suelo y echó mano a lo primero que encontró: un rollo de pañuelos de papel que había sobre la mesada de la cocina. Cortó varios en un ataque de nervios y los agolpó todos juntos contra la cara del pobre Alemania, que apenas podía pararse entre el temblor y la sangre que se regaba para todos lados:  
_ ¡Ale, perdóname! ¡Ví lo de los pantys en una película y siempre quise probarlo! _se disculpó Ecuador una y otra vez, pegando más pañuelos contra su cara_ ¡Lo siento, lo siento!  
_ E-Ecuador… no me estás dejando respirar… _Alemania tomó una bocanada de aire por la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que ya no saliera más sangre.  
_ ¡Perdóname! _Ecuador reemplazó los pañuelos, casi llorando al ver el escenario en el que habían terminado con la cara de su Daddy llena de sangre y su camisa estropeada. Aquello parecía una escena del crimen.  
Pero Alemania trató de sonreírle a través de los pañuelos… y lo hubiese tomado de la mano si no le preocupara arruinar el look de su niño manchándolo con sangre.  
_ No te disculpes… Fue lo más sexy que he hecho en mi vida. _lo consoló_ Además ya estoy mejor, ¿ves? La sangre ya se detuvo…  
Ecuador suspiró aliviado, todavía agitado por el susto… pero eso no era lo único que lo inquietaba.   
Tal parecía que no podría apresurar las cosas con Alemania por mucho que quisiera y por muchas escenas de películas para adultos que imitara… Quisiera o no, iba a tener que seguir el consejo de sus amigos. Tenía que ir despacio con su Daddy.  
En eso pensaba cuando escuchó el ladrido de lo que solo podía ser un perrito…   
_ ¡¿Tienes un perro?! _se volvió a emocionar el tricolor, mirando hacia todas partes con su “radar para encontrar y acariciar mascotas” encendido.  
_ Ja… ¿Quieres conocerlo?  
Dos minutos después Ecuador rodaba por todo el suelo alfombrado de la sala, jugando con el cachorro de pastor Alemán mientras el dueño de casa se cambiaba la camisa y limpiaba la escena del crimen que había quedado en la cocina.  
_ Ahhhh!! ¡Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo…! _el tricolor llenó de besos y caricias al animalito, encantado con la vida y con su buena suerte_ ¡En casa tengo un bebé como tú…! ¡Eres tan lindo como él, sí que sí, que bonito eres…!  
_ Veo que ya has hecho buenas migas con él… _Alemania volvió a la sala y se sentó en un sillón para verlos jugar.  
_ ¡Es que es tan lindooooo! _Ecuador lo levantó en el aire_ ¿Cómo se llama?  
_ ¿Eee… su nombre? _el mayor comenzó a sudar_ E-es que es recién llegado y no le he puesto uno…  
_ ¿De veras? ¿Hace cuánto lo tienes?   
_ Dos… semanas…  
_ ¡Dos semanas y no le has puesto un nombre! _se sorprendió el menor.  
“¡Ni siquiera le has puesto nombre a tu perro, Alemania! ¡Qué clase de dueño eres, qué pensará Ecuador de ti!” pensó el más alto, maldiciéndose por no haber reparado en ese detalle antes de que su niño llegara de visita.   
Pero Ecuador brincó al sofá junto a él, y aferró su brazo;  
_ Ale… ¿Acaso me estabas esperando para elegirle un nombre? _el tricolor le sonrió, con sus ojitos brillando de la emoción.  
_ Uh… ¿S-sí? _Alemania no era tan tonto como para desperdiciar esa oportunidad de mentir piadosamente_ ¿Me ayudarás a escogerle un nombre? No tengo idea de cómo llamarlo…   
_ ¡Sí!!! _Ecuador miró al perrito otra vez, mientras se rascaba la barbilla_ Mmmm… ¿Por qué no le pones “Hansel”?   
_ ¿Hansel? _Alemania alzó una ceja, no muy convencido_ ¿Cómo en la historia de Hansel y Gretel?  
_ ¡Claro! Y sería como un homenaje a tu mascota anterior… creo que suena bonito. _el tricolor volvió a tomar al animalito para sentarlo en su regazo y acariciarlo_ ¿No te parece?  
El Alemán sonrió, enternecido e incapaz de negarle algo a Ecuador:  
_ Hansel suena bien… _decidió, pasando un brazo tembloroso por los hombros del menor y sonriendo cuando éste se recostó contra él, dejándose abrazar.  
Permanecieron un rato así, callados los dos pero bien juntos como en una bonita postal hogareña… hasta que Alemania consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca:  
_ Bueno, ¿estás listo para ir por unas bicis…? _le preguntó.  
_ ¡Claro! ¡Pero nos llevamos al bebé con nosotros! _el tricolor se puso de pie muy decidido, con el cachorro en brazos_ ¡No pienso dejarlo aquí solo, pobre Hansel!  
_ P-pero… ¿cómo andarás en bicicleta con él?  
_ ¡Así, mira! _Ecuador tomó la mochila que había traído con sus cosas y se la colgó al revés, en el pecho. Luego puso al animalito dentro, cuidando de dejarla abierta para que sacara la cabeza_ ¿Ves? ¡Yo paseo al mío de ésta forma todo el tiempo!  
_ No estoy seguro, Ecuador… _Alemania se rascó la nuca, bastante escéptico ante la idea. Gretel ni siquiera había pisado su auto ni subido a su cama, jamás en la vida… pero ahí estaba Ecuador saliendo por la puerta principal usando su mochila como si fuera la bolsa de un canguro y con su perro adentro_ ¡Espérame!  
_ ¡Rápido! _Ecuador salió a los saltitos de la casa_ ¡Ya verás cómo le gusta pasear de esta manera! ¡Para ellos es como sacar la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla del auto! 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después ambos paseaban por la ciudad, aprovechando las sendas para las bicis y disfrutando del día soleado que les había tocado.   
Alemania no le quitaba la vista de encima a su niño… ni a su perro, que viajaba como un bebé canguro en la bolsa de su madre.   
El mayor había permanecido escéptico hasta el último momento, pero el tricolor lo convenció poco a poco… primero andando unos pocos metros con el cachorro a cuestas, vigilando si éste manifestaba alguna incomodidad o malestar, y luego probando con trechos más largos a bordo de su bicicleta rentada.   
Afortunadamente, Hansel había resultado ser un cachorro muy valiente y aventurero… y pronto estuvieron paseando con él por el centro de Berlín. Alemania no lo admitió en voz alta, pero terminó por alegrarse de que Ecuador secuestrara a su perro para llevarlo de paseo… ya que así el country menor estaría obligado a bajar la velocidad con la que pedaleaba y él podría conservar el aliento un poco más.   
De ésa forma podría hacer de guía turístico y hablar con su niño sin quedar como un viejo decrépito y sin aliento tan a la primera:  
_ …y es por eso que no tenemos cadenas de comida rápida por aquí. _el alemán concluyó lo que iba diciendo, frenando su bicicleta para aparcarla_ Lo siento… no te he dejado hacer ninguna pregunta. De hecho no he parado de hablar de mi país desde que salimos de casa.   
_ ¡No! ¡Me gusta escucharte! Es lindo oírte hablar de tu gente y de tus tierras de esa forma… _Ecuador se bajó de su bici también, sonriéndole_ ¡Sabía que serías un buen guía!   
Alemania se ruborizó de nuevo ante los cumplidos del más joven. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a ellos pero recibirlos se sentía tan maravilloso como lo recordaba;  
_ S-sólo avísame si te estoy aburriendo… ¿Sí? _le pidió_ Nunca tengo la oportunidad de hablarle de mi país a nadie más y temo que pueda entusiasmarme de más y cansarte...  
_ ¿No le hablas de tu país a nadie más? _Ecuador alzó una ceja, llevando su bicicleta de tiro_ ¿Y qué hay de las otras potencias?   
_ Ellos prefieren hablar de negocios conmigo… Por cierto, ¿qué te gustaría almorzar?  
_ ¡Un pastel de chocolate! _respondió Ecuador sin una pizca de duda.  
_ ¿Un pastel de almuerzo?  
_ ¡Siii…! _Ecuador estaba mirando la vidriera llena de pasteles detrás del alemán. Sin darse cuenta ambos habían parado delante de una pastelería y el menor ya se había enamorado de los dulces que había en el escaparate –en especial de ese sensual pastel de selva negra (*1)- y ya era muy tarde para que diera el brazo a torcer y cambiara de idea.   
Como no dejaban entrar animales al negocio, Alemania tuvo que entrar a comprar el pastel para llevar y los dos tomaron ese peculiar almuerzo sentados en un banco. Aprovecharon para darle agua a Hansel y un poco de alimento para perros que el mayor había manoteado y guardado en su bolsillo antes de que el tricolor lo sacara de la casa a toda prisa.  
Ésa sería su última parada antes de seguir su viaje en bici hasta…  
_ ¿Tiergarten? _trató de pronunciar Ecuador con mucha dificultad.  
_ ¡Ja! Creo que te gustará mucho… es un lugar muy verde y bonito.   
_ Mmhn… ¿Tanto se me nota? _se rió el tricolor.  
_ ¿Qué cosa? _Alemania alzó una ceja.   
_ Lo poco que me gusta visitar monumentos históricos… _Ecuador se ruborizó un poco_ Tal vez sea un niñato tonto que desperdicia un viaje a Berlín andando en bicicleta, pero los monumentos en general me aburren muchísimo…  
_ No eres un niñato tonto solo por no querer ir a tomar fotos a la Puerta de Brandeburgo, Ecuador… está bien. _lo reconfortó el alemán_ No quiero que te aburras.  
_ ¿Qué tan seguido vas tú a ese lugar?  
_ ¿Uh? ¿A la puerta de Brandeburgo? _Alemania se rascó el mentón_ Pues… paso por allí cuando voy a trabajar.  
_ ¿Pero cuántas veces has entrado?  
_ De hecho ésta iba a ser la primera vez que me detuviera a entrar… _admitió el mayor, entendiendo adónde quería llegar el tricolor con tanta pregunta_ ¿Tratas de decirme que prefieres visitar lugares que los habitantes de un país frecuenten en su vida diaria en vez de hacer cosas de turista?  
_ ¡Exacto! ¡Sabía que tú me entenderías! _se alegró el menor, comiendo más pastel_ ¡Ohhh esto está muy bueno!! Lo siento Hansel, los perritos no pueden comer chocolate… te daré un trocito de la cereza.  
Ecuador subió al perrito a su regazo para convidarle con un trocito de cereza, y Alemania se rió:  
_ Creo que para cuando termine tu visita, Hansel habrá olvidado cómo caminar de tanto que lo cargas…  
_ Entonces me lo llevaré conmigo y lo cargaré por siempre.  
_ Va a pesar cerca de los 40kg cuando sea adulto…  
_ ¡No me importa!  
Se rieron y siguieron comiendo. Alemania estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que se había aflojado para hacer chistes… algo impensado para el Alemania de unos días atrás, que hubiera permanecido fiel a los saludos formales y de ninguna forma se arriesgaría a hacer bromas por miedo a que fueran tomadas a mal por su invitado.  
_ En fin… volviendo al tema de nuestra conversación. _dijo el mayor, acomodándose los lentes_ ¿Entonces quieres que te lleve a los lugares más frecuentados por mi gente que a monumentos turísticos?  
Ecuador asintió:  
_ ¡Sí! Digo… si estás de acuerdo.   
Alemania estuvo más que de acuerdo. Había muchos lugares que le gustaban en Berlín y en su país que poco tenían que ver con el atractivo diseñado para turistas… lo haría muy feliz compartirlos con su niño. No podía esperar.  
_ ¿Sabes quién más piensa igual que yo? ¡México! _dijo el menor_ Odia que la gente diga: ¡Yo ya conozco México pues he ido a Cancún! Jejeje… ya sabes, porque Cancún es el “México turístico”…  
El mayor asintió:  
_ Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma… tal parece que todos los territorios de países tienen un “lado turístico”. _reflexionó_ Aquí entre nosotros, nunca he podido admitir en voz alta que me agradó más el resto de Francia que París… todos me creerían loco.  
_ Yo solo fui a Francia una vez… con mis hermanos. ¡Uff! ¡Se me hizo eterno…! _Ecuador se restregó los ojos, reviviendo los malos recuerdos_ Casi terminamos los tres peleados porque no logramos coincidir en nada... Vene quería llegar puntual a todas las excursiones, yo quería parar en los bares para tomar algo o comer comida típica… y Colombia se quedaba dormido en todos lados o hacía el ridículo con otros turistas. _le contó_ ¡Nunca volví a viajar con ellos! Ya es suficiente con vivir todos en la misma casa…  
_ ¿Y cómo es vivir con ellos? Con tu familia… _curioseó.   
Era algo que había querido preguntarle desde la otra vez, ya que él nunca había experimentado algo parecido a vivir con una familia. Toda la vida de Alemania había sido una sucesión interminable de maestros y tutores asignados por el gobierno.  
_ Uh… pues… está bien, supongo. _el tricolor se encogió de hombros, mirando el suelo_ Son un poco caóticos. Pero al menos ya no pelean tanto como antes, creo que han llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo… _dijo inocentemente, sin saber que ese acuerdo consistía en que Venezuela pusiera al mayor de sus hermanos sobre sus rodillas para aplicarle un poco de castigo físico de vez en cuando.  
_ Ya veo…   
_ ¡Los quiero mucho! No dudes eso… pero es que a veces son un poco metiches. _aclaró Ecuador_ ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté que hizo Venezuela al encontrar mis vestidos? Todavía no los perdono por eso... _confesó_ ¡Y estoy harto de que Colombia robe mi ropa limpia! ¡Me la devuelve toda estirada por su enorme…! ¿Cómo dices “culo” en alemán?  
_ “Arsch”…  
_ ARSCH!!! _Ecuador lo repitió con demasiado volumen e hizo voltear a un par de personas que justo pasaban por allí, lo que hizo reír a ambos como si fuesen dos niñatos de jardín de infantes.   
Cuando se les pasó el ataque de risa, se pusieron en marcha de nuevo… desechando la caja vacía del pastel y recuperando sus bicicletas para llegar a Tiergarten:  
_ ¿Y a qué otros lugares has viajado, Ecuador? _Alemania iba pedaleando junto a él esta vez, y no detrás.  
_ He ido a Japón con Uruguay un par de veces… la ONU nos regaña porque siempre nos estamos gastando los boletos de cortesía. Pero vale la pena. _declaró el tricolor_ ¿Sabías que Uruguay colecciona mangas raros de Countryhumans que Japón le consigue? Tiene hasta uno de Polonia viajando a la Luna para evangelizar extraterrestres…   
_ ¡Pfft! _Alemania contuvo la risa_ Algo muy de Polonia… ¿no aparece quemando libros de Harry Potter junto a una niña rubia, de casualidad?   
_ ¡Jajaja! ¡No, pero casi! _se carcajeó el menor.  
_ ¿Tú sales en alguno…?  
_ Mmm sí… casi siempre aparezco comiendo plátanos de forma muy sugerente o siendo violado por un monstruo de tentáculos. Ya sabes, lo típico. _Ecuador se encogió de hombros.  
_ Te lo tomas con bastante calma, Ecuador… _se sorprendió el alemán.  
_ Pues sí, es que… los Countrys casi nunca estamos contentos con la forma en la que nos representan en películas, novelas, cómics y esas cosas. _dijo el tricolor_ Si yo fuera el único tal vez me molestaría… pero a todos los countrys nos fastidian por igual ¿no te parece?  
_ N-no lo sé… yo siempre evito las producciones audiovisuales sobre Countrys como si fuesen la peste. _admitió el mayor_ Ya tengo suficiente con todo el material que hay disponible sobre mi padre…  
_ Oh… ya veo. _Ecuador se quedó en silencio al oír eso, sintiéndose como un insensible al sacarle ese tema con tan poco cuidado.   
Había olvidado lo lucrativo que era para la industria del cine sacar películas sobre el Holocausto una y otra vez…   
Iba a decir algo para disculparse pero justo entonces llegaron a Tiergarten… un lugar hermoso y verde en el que pasaron casi todo el día, y esa conversación quedó pendiente hasta un par de días después cuando visitaron uno de los sitios favoritos de Alemania.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Transcurrió la semana…

En los días que siguieron Alemania se dedicó expresamente a sus labores de guía turístico personal de Ecuador, disfrutando al máximo cada minuto que pasaba junto a su niño…   
Cada día lo llevaba a un lugar nuevo y especial para él, y cada noche se iba a dormir ansioso por comenzar un nuevo día. Estaba en las nubes…   
Odiaba admitirlo, pero ese viejo ladino de Inglaterra sabía de lo que hablaba…   
Se sentía bien tener a Ecuador todo para él. Consentirlo, mimarlo. Dejarlo ser él mismo, con sus vestiditos adorables y su energía inagotable… Verlo feliz lo contagiaba. Él llenaba su casa de risas.   
Esa mañana se levantó temprano para alistar todo lo necesario. Tenía pensado llevar a su niño a Mainau, la famosa Isla de las flores… la cual ya había visitado en el pasado en compañía de otros Countrys importantes y sus embajadores. Pero visitarla junto a su niño de seguro tendría un sabor completamente diferente.   
En esto pensaba cuando pasó junto al piano de la sala… estaba reluciente y las teclas que alguna vez habían estado cubiertas de polvo ahora brillaban, blancas y elegantes como un collar de perlas. Alemania sonrió, recodando que se había tomado el trabajo de limpiarlo en cuanto supo que su niño venía de visita… ¿qué tal si Ecuador le pedía que tocara algo? Era inaceptable tener tan fino instrumento en ésas condiciones y que su niño lo viera.  
El alemán hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo… y se sentó a tocar un par de canciones. Sólo por placer. Solamente porque sí.   
Los sillones de la sala, donde su niño podría querer sentarse, también habían estado llenos de papeles antes de que este llegara… pero ahora estaban despejados y muy pulcros, y los papeles estaban en dónde se suponía que debía estar todo lo relacionado a su trabajo: en su estudio, y no invadiendo toda su vida y toda su casa.  
Solo ahora lo había notado. Se había dado cuenta de lo sombría que era su vida allí solo…   
Eso hacía su niño, él quitaba el polvo de la vida diaria de su alma. Le hacía las noches más cortas esperando por el momento de volver a verlo... le recordaba que valía la pena mantenerse en pie.  
Él traía el sol a sus ventanas… o mejor dicho él era el sol.  
Ecuador era su sol…  
Cerró el piano, suspirando. Lo único que lo inquietaba era que las cosas ya no habían llegado a más entre ellos, románticamente hablando, desde ese primer día en el que casi se desangra en el suelo de la cocina.   
Ecuador siempre había pasado la noche en el hotel, y no había vuelto a tomar la iniciativa desde ese momento… lo cual estaba bastante seguro que era su propia culpa.   
¡Pero eso cambiaría el día de hoy!   
O al menos así lo esperaba… porque el paseo que tenía planeado era especialmente romántico.  
Volteó a ver a un lado, donde Hans se encontraba orinando la alfombra…  
_ Lo siento, Hans… hoy irás a una guardería canina. _le dijo_ Papá tiene que tomar un vuelo. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después, en el hotel…  
Ecuador ya se encontraba en la recepción a la hora que habían acordado, que era muy temprano… por lo que estaba aún bostezando y restregándose los ojitos cuando Alemania pasó a recogerlo.  
_ ¿Adónde vamos hoy, Ale…? _bostezó el tricolor, sentado junto a él en el auto_ Debe quedar muy lejos para que me hagas levantarme tan temprano…  
_ Sí… lo siento por eso. Pero valdrá la pena, lo prometo. _sonrió el alemán, sacando dos pasajes de avión_ ¡Y llegaremos rápido!  
_ ¿Vamos en avión? _se sorprendió el tricolor_ ¡Ale! ¿Me estás por llevar a otro país o algo así?  
_ Mmmm tal vez… _Alemania se hizo el tonto, conduciendo hacia el aeropuerto.  
Ecuador comenzaba a emocionarse:  
_ ¡Ya dime! ¡Por favoooor! _el más joven le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo, jugando.  
_ Es una sorpresa…   
_ ¿No me darás una pista al menos? _Ecuador puso ojos de perrito para convencerlo.  
_ Mmmm… bueno, está bien. _el mayor se rascó la barbilla, pensando_ Es un lugar muy bonito, rodeado de agua…  
_ ¿Rodeado de agua? _el tricolor alzó una ceja_ ¿Vamos a ir a Venecia…? _bromeó.  
_ ¡No vamos tan lejos! _se rió el mayor_ No, no… vamos a una Isla… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La “Isla de las flores” se encontraba al sur del país, a una hora y media de vuelo directo de Berlín… y se accedía a ella a través de un puente. Era uno de los mejores jardines botánicos del mundo, era realmente un paraíso.  
Ecuador insistió en pagar la entrada, ya que Alemania había pagado los pasajes de avión y cuando entraron su entusiasmo se incrementó al enterarse que había una sección entera, toda dedicada a los rosales.  
_ ¡Yo sé mucho de rosas!(*3) _el tricolor tironeó la camisa de su Daddy, incapaz de contener su emoción por estar en ese paraíso terrenal_ ¡Vamos!  
Ambos hicieron el recorrido guiados por el guía… había tantas y tan diferentes especies de rosas: capullos que crecían arracimados, pequeñas y grandes, gigantes como botones y otras variedades que perdían todos los pétalos haciendo un colchón a los pies del tallo.   
Y todo el recorrido olía muy pero muy bien…  
El tricolor dejó de tomar fotos un momento –lamentándose de no poder compartir nada de eso en sus redes sociales, para que sus hermanos no supieran de su viaje- para ver a las parejas felices que caminaban junto a ellos.  
Se preguntó si sería algo demasiado apresurado tomar de la mano a Alemania… pero éste hizo algo mucho más propio de él y le ofreció su brazo, como un caballero. Ecuador se aferró al brazo del más alto, contento. Y no dejó de sonreír en todo el paseo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia el final del paseo, los dos Countrys pararon en una cafetería dentro de la isla para tomar algo y descansar un poco antes de marcharse de allí y tomar el vuelo que los llevaría de nuevo a Berlín.

Estaban cansados, pero felices… había valido totalmente la pena ir hasta allá para ver ese paraíso en la tierra. 

_ Ale… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _Ecuador cambió de actitud de un momento al otro, y comenzó a revolver su chocolate nerviosamente_ No tienes que responderlo si no quieres… sólo es algo que me quedó dando vueltas desde el otro día.

_ Responderé lo que me pidas, Ecuador… _el mayor le sonrió tranquilizador y procedió a untar una tostada.

_ Eres uno de los pocos Countrys que se refiere a su versión anterior como “padre”… _el tricolor habló bajito, sabiendo que ese era un tema delicado_ Siempre he querido saber… ¿Por qué le llamas “padre” al tercer Reich?

La tostada que Alemania estaba untando se partió en cuanto Ecuador formuló la pregunta, y este permaneció callado y sin alzar la mirada un momento… lo que alarmó al menor:

_ Recuerda que no tienes que responderme si no quieres… _se apresuró a dar marcha atrás_ Lo siento si estoy siendo demasiado metiche, yo…

_ Nein. No es eso, Ecuador… tranquilo. _el mayor se acomodó los lentes_ ¿Cómo le llamas tú a tu versión anterior…?

_ Uhm… No lo sé… ¿El “Ecuador anterior”? (*4)

_ Exacto… Es más fácil referirme a Reich como “padre” que como “Alemania anterior”… _dijo el mayor, con toda la calma que pudo_ Todas las cosas que decía, y pensaba y hacía… las siento tan remotas. Pienso en ello y me digo a mí mismo “yo jamás podría hacer algo así”. _explicó, mirándose las manos_ Pero en mi día a día, aquí estoy, pidiendo perdón por los errores que yo no cometí… compensando las faltas que no son mías… Decirle “padre” a Reich es como mi último intento por diferenciarme de él, al menos en eso.

_ Entiendo… _Ecuador guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir pero profundamente conmovido por la explicación que Alemania le había dado.

Este sonrió y sujetó su barbilla, levantando su mirada un poco:

_ No estés triste, por favor. _le pidió, acariciando el rostro de su niño con el pulgar_ Estoy acostumbrado a que me culpen por los errores de Reich…

_ ¡Pero no debería ser así! _protestó el del escudo_ Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto, Alemania… tú mereces ser feliz.

_ Ahora mismo me siento muy feliz. _le aseguró el mayor_ Eres un niño muy dulce, Ecuador… siempre te apiadas de mí. Pero no pensemos en eso ahora, no me gustaría arruinar tu paseo…

El tricolor asintió, acariciando la mano que el mayor aún tenía apoyada en su rostro. Quería desesperadamente alegrar a su Daddy… pero no sabía cómo.

A menos que…

_ Ale… ¿quieres ver un truco? _propuso con voz pícara.

Alemania no alcanzó a decir ni que sí ni que no, cuando Ecuador se puso de pie junto a la mesa e hizo su famoso truco de mover los colores en su cara y quedarse así por una fracción de segundo… hubiera resultado muy impresionante, pero por el cansancio no pudo sostenerlo por mucho rato y se desmayó en medio de la cafetería.

_ ¡Ecuador! _el mayor fue a levantarlo en seguida, delante de la mirada preocupada de todos_ ¡Ecuador! ¡Háblame, estás bien!

_ Taraaaan… _gimió el más joven, aturdido_ ¿Qué te pareció, Ale? Es muy impresionante…

_ Aaahh… casi me matas del susto. _Alemania lo levantó del suelo, tratando de sonar preocupado pero no podía parar de sonreír. La postal era muy cómica, a pesar de que tuvo que disculparse con todos los que miraban_ Pero sí, fue muy impresionante Ecuador…

Ayudó al más joven a sentarse de nuevo en su silla y éste se tomó su chocolate, feliz por haberle levantado el ánimo a su Daddy. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando a su niño al hotel, Alemania estaba bastante satisfecho con cómo habían salido las cosas entre ellos ese día… para él pasear con su niño del brazo todo el día había sido un gran avance, pero no se imaginaba que aún faltaba una sorpresa más:

_ ¡Gracias por traerme, Ale! _se despidió el menor cuando Alemania estacionó_ ¿Nos vemos mañana a la hora de siempre?

_ Claro, Ecuador… pasaré a recogerte como siempre. Y traeré a Hans, para que no extrañes tanto cargarlo. _bromeó.

_ ¡Siii! ¡Ya lo extraño! _Ecuador aplaudió un poco, de la emoción_ Pero antes de irme…

Ecuador buscó en su mochila, todavía sin bajar del auto, y sacó un paquetito:

_ ¡Tarán! Te he comprado algo en la tienda de recuerdos de Mainau… _el menor le dio el regalo, sonriendo.

_ ¿P-para mí? _Alemania tardó un poco en reaccionar_ Ecuador… no tenías que gastar tu dinero en algo para mí.

_ No digas tonterías… además solo es un detallito, para que adornes tu jardín.

Alemania abrió el regalo, intrigado… y descubrió varios paquetes de semillas de flores. Sonrió.

_ ¿Para darle el “toque hogareño”? _bromeó, conmovido por el gesto.

_ ¡Ajá! Sé que no ha sido fácil llevarme por toda la ciudad, Ale… y de verdad estoy agradecido.

_ Pero si lo he hecho con gusto… gracias, mi querido Ecuador.

_ No fue nada… ¡Oh! ¡Y me sirvió para practicar mi alemán! _Ecuador sacó un gordo diccionario de español-alemán de su mochila_ Te digo algo, todos los alemanes suenan enojados cuando hablan… pero tú suenas bonito.

El mayor se ruborizó, y trató de aferrar la manita de Ecuador con la suya. Estaba sudando de nuevo… pero no le importaba, no pensaba volver a su casa sin una propia despedida de su niño.

_ Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, mi niño… _susurró, acercándose_ Buenas noches.

Ecuador apretó la mano que cubría la suya, y se acercó el también para darle un tierno beso en los labios a su Daddy antes de bajar del auto:

_ Descansa, Ale…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron.

Se habían divertido mucho, y el último día que quedaba de su viaje Ecuador decidió dedicarlo a cosas más mundanas… como comprar Souvenirs con lo que quedaba de su dinero y trabajar en el jardín de Alemania.

O bueno, lo poco que había de jardín ya que era todo piedras y cero césped…

Alemania lo ayudaba a acarrear tierra y a quitar a Hans del camino para que no le estorbase;

_ Déjalo, Ale… solo quiere jugar y husmear en la tierra. _lo tranquilizó el del escudo_ Le hará bien comer una o dos lombrices, ya verás.

_ Uff… _el mayor se secó el sudor de la frente luego de mover una bolsa de tierra_ Es gracioso… eres como la madre permisiva y yo padre estricto.

_ Cuando quieras puedo traer a mi bebé a vivir aquí y así ser de esas familias que no tienen hijos, pero sí muchos perros… _le respondió el del escudo, riendo.

Alemania sabía que su niño lo había dicho en broma, pero secretamente ese era un escenario bastante atractivo.

_ Pueden venir cuando quieran… las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti. _le aseguró, arrodillándose junto a él mientras Ecuador seguía revolviendo la tierra con la pala de mano_ Me gustó mucho pasar tiempo contigo…

_ También a mí… no pude pedir un mejor viaje. _Ecuador le devolvió la sonrisa_ ¡No quiero irme! Pero no quiero aplazar más mis deberes… Ah! Y recuerda decirle a la ONU si te pregunta, que yo vine por negocios.

_ ¡Lo haré! _le aseguró el mayor.

_ ¡Fiuu! ¡Bien, ya terminé! _el tricolor se levantó y miró a su alrededor_ Ahora no luce muy vistoso, porque es solo un montón de tierra revuelta… ¡pero cuando todo empiece a crecer ya verás que bonito quedó todo tu jardín…! _pronosticó_ ¡Solo acuérdate de regarlo de vez en cuando!

Alemania también se levantó. Ambos tenían tierra hasta en los codos y estaban sudados como si hubiesen ido al gimnasio… pero todo valía la pena si su niño era feliz. Y en esos momentos su niño parecía muy a gusto trabajando en lo suyo.

_ Lo recordaré…

_ ¡Más te vale! _lo amenazó el tricolor en broma, quitándose los guantes de jardinería_ ¡Recuerda que este es mi regalo para ti!

_ Lo sé, Ecuador… gracias. No tenías que tomarte todo este trabajo por mí…

_ Claro que sí… tú has sido muy bueno conmigo en estos días… y no sé cuándo volveré para visitarte. _Ecuador dejó de sonreír un momento_ Quiero que tengas algo para que te acuerdes de mí y me escribas cuando te sientas triste o desanimado… Recuerda que yo soy tu amigo… ¿Está bien?

Alemania lo tomó de la mano al oírlo decir eso;

_ No lo olvidaría por nada.

_ Y también hay otra cosa…

_ ¿Qué cosa…?

_ ¿Me puedo duchar aquí? _Ecuador puso cara inocente_ Quiero probarme algo de la ropa que compré junto con los souvenirs… y no quiero hacer un viaje hasta el hotel. ¿Puedo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alemania se dio un baño para quitarse la tierra en el cuarto de invitados, y le cedió su cuarto a Ecuador para que pudiera poner sobre la cama todas sus bolsas con ropa y regalos, y probárselo todo al salir de la ducha.

Había prometido gastar solo en Souvenirs pero terminó comprando un montón de prendas para él… Sonrió un poco, divertido al imaginar la cara de sus hermanos al verlo regresar con tanta de esa ropa que siempre le prohibían usar.

_ ¡Ale, ven un momento! _lo llamó el menor_ ¡Dime qué opinas!

Alemania entró y se sentó en la cama, donde ya había algunas bolsas de hacer las compras desarmadas. Esperó un momento allí, pero el menor parecía estar batallando para ponerse algo ya que no salía del baño:

_ ¿Tu gobierno alguna vez te ha pedido que uses ropa tradicional alemana? _le preguntó el tricolor desde donde estaba.

_ ¿Lederhosen? (*5) _pronunció el Alemán, refiriéndose a los pantalones cortos a la rodilla_ No si puedo evitarlo… me siento ridículo usando pantalones tan cortos… ¿Y a ti?

_ ¿Te refieres al sombrero de paja toquilla? Nah… eso es algo muy viejo. _dijo Ecuador_ No sé cómo será en el resto del mundo pero por suerte en Latinoamérica los countrys tenemos más libertad para elegir la ropa. Lo tradicional solo queda para eventos y cosas así… además…

El tricolor se quedó un momento callado, lo que alarmó al mayor:

_ ¿Además qué…?

_ No sé… creo que a mis hermanos no les gusta verme vestido así. Odian verme de trapito, pero cuando voy con ropa tradicional… se ponen tristes. _explicó el tricolor, hablando bajito_ Creo que les recuerdo al Ecuador anterior.

_ Ecuador…

_ ¡Bien cierra los ojos! _Ecuador cambió su tono de voz por uno más feliz_ ¡No veas hasta que yo te diga!

El alemán obedeció, esperando ver a su niño con algún vestido o blusa, pero cuando los abrió:

_ ¡Tarán!! _Ecuador se había probado una camisa gigantesca, blanca y con bordados de colores en el cuello_ ¡Mira, Ale! ¡Te compré una camisa para el October fest! A que no tienes una tan bonita como ésta… _el menor dio una vueltita_ ¿Te gusta?

_ P-pareces un pequeño ángel… _respondió el alemán, ruborizado ya que a primera vista le había parecido que Ecuador no estaba usando nada debajo de la prenda por lo grande que ésta era.

_ ¿Estás bien…? _se preocupó el menor al verlo agitado.

_ Lo siento… Por un momento he pensado que no llevabas nada debajo de la camisa… _Alemania sonrió un poco, sintiéndose un pervertido_ Me ha tomado por sorpresa. 

El tricolor se levantó un poco la prenda, divertido:

_ ¡Hehe!¡Estoy usando shorts! _le confirmó, riendo_ Tranquilo, Ale… me estoy portando bien.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Ecuador apartó la mirada. Aún sonreía, pero se había puesto nervioso;

_ A que sé que a veces puedo ser un poco atrevido y osado… pero es sólo porque me gustas mucho. Aunque también entiendo que ese no es tu estilo. _trató de explicar_ Si lo que quieres es que vayamos poco a poco… eso está bien para mí. En serio. No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras.

El country mayor permaneció callado un momento. Luego se levantó y cortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos de un par de pasos.

Fue tan rápido que Ecuador no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Alemania ya lo había tomado entre sus brazos:

_ No hay nada que quiera más ahora mismo… _fue lo único que dijo, antes de besarlo en los labios.

El tricolor pestañeó sorprendido un momento al sentir los labios de su Daddy sobre los suyos, pero no tardó en bajar a la tierra para entregarse por completo a ese beso. Se relajó entre los brazos de Alemania, rodeando esos anchos hombros con sus bracitos y separó los labios…

_ Mmm… Ale… _ronroneó bajito, encantado con el rumbo que tomaba la situación.

Ecuador no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Por fin su Daddy querido se había acostumbrado a él, y ahora podía disfrutar de ponerle las manos encima sin reparos… así que sin perder el tiempo comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, antes de que la empapara –más- en sudor y sonrió cuando Alemania interrumpió el beso para dejar que se la quitara por completo.

El tricolor aprovechó para darle un vistazo a su cuerpo alto y maduro, apenas surcado por los músculos. Pero lo mejor del mayor era su aroma: su Daddy olía a jabón y loción. Ese perfume le encantaba y encendía su cabeza.

Alemania lo cargó entonces en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama. Entre los dos empujaron fuera de allí los regalos y las bolsas con ropa, entre risitas y seguros de que ya habría tiempo de recogerlo todo después…

_ ¿No hay nada que se pueda romper…? _quiso cerciorarse el mayor.

_ No… son sólo puras tonterías y ropa. _Ecuador se fue más hacia el centro de la cama y extendió los brazos hacia él_ Ven, Ale…

Alemania tragó saliva, obedeciendo. El tricolor estaba tan adorable con esa camisa talla grande que lo cubría todo, hasta las puntas de sus dedos de la mano… se sentía como si tuviera un delicioso dulce frente a él, y no quería desenvolverlo todavía.

Se inclinó sobre él, y su niño lo abrazó para acercarlo más, volviendo a besarlo. 

Chupeteó sus labios y dejó que el más joven le diera traviesas lamidas.

Se tomaría su tiempo… tenía toda la noche por delante para consentir a Ecuador. 

_ Ale… ¿Tienes condones, verdad…? _el menor interrumpió los besos un momento.

_ Ja… en la mesilla de noche tengo algunos… _Alemania se apartó un poco, permitiendo que Ecuador alargase el brazo hasta el mueble mencionado y abriera el cajón.

_ No los encuentro… _el tricolor se giró, quedando boca abajo y metiendo más la mano.

La camisa se le subió un poco de tanto moverse, descubriendo delante de la vista del mayor sus pompas paraditas de niño… las mismas que Alemania había mirado con tan poco disimulo la última vez que estuvo en casa de los hermanos tricolor:

_ ¡Ah, aquí están! _celebró Ecuador, sacando un puñado de condones con actitud triunfal_ ¡Qué suerte! Casi pensé que tendría que salir a compr–

_ ¿P-podrías revisar la fecha de caducidad, por favor? _le pidió Alemania_ Mis lentes están empañados…

_ Oh… claro. _el de escudo se puso a ver de cerca cada envoltorio, mientras su Daddy le quitaba los shorts de algodón que llevaba.

Pensó que lo hacía para ahorrar tiempo al desvestirlo… pero cuando el Alemán se quedó quieto a mitad de la tarea, se extrañó un poco y lo miró por encima del hombro:

_ ¿Ocurre algo…?

_ N-no… nada… _Alemania se pasó una mano por la nariz, para revisar que no hubiese sangre a la vista_ Había olvidado que usabas este tipo de ropa interior…

Ecuador se ruborizó, pero sonreía tan travieso como siempre:

_ Mmhm… solo de vez en cuando. _ronroneó, alzando más las caderas_ ¿Te gustan las que traigo ahora?

_ Se parecen a tu paraguas de Hello Kitty… _respondió el mayor, sonriendo_ Me encantan… las amo.

El tricolor sonrió, enternecido al ver que su Daddy recordaba el episodio del paraguas. Devolvió su mirada a los condones que estaba revisando… pero permaneció atento a lo que el mayor hacía a continuación.

Este pasó la mano por encima de la prenda, acariciándola con las puntas de los dedos… las yemas rozando los vuelitos de encaje rosita. Ecuador alzó más las caderas, esperando que se las quitara, pero Alemania quería disfrutar un poco más de la visión de su trasero enfundado en aquella prenda adorable.

Se inclinó un poco, sin dejar de acariciarlo… sus labios rozaron la piel de sus caderas, y Ecuador dio un brinquito.

_ A-ale… qué haces.

_ Shhh… Quédate un rato más así, por favor.

Asintió. El mayor siempre era tan tímido y formal, pero ahora la voz de su Daddy sonaba firme y masculina… pero amable como siempre. Le gustaba el efecto que ejercía sobre él.

Sus manos anchas seguían acariciando la prenda de encaje con adoración, incluso devolviéndola a su sitio cada que Ecuador daba un brinquito y se movía de lugar. Cuando por fin se posaron sobre sus glúteos, le dieron un vulgar apretón que obtuvo como respuesta un gemido de su niño:

_ Mmhm… A-ale… _el tricolor tembló un poco al sentirlo mordisquear un poco los lacitos que adornaban las pantys, sin entender por qué eso lo provocaba tanto. Lo miró coquetamente por encima del hombro, aferrando las sábanas con sus manitas_ Qué me estás haciendo…

Alemania apenas lo había tocado y ya podía sentir que se endurecía más y más, lo que estiró un poco la prenda. Este vio el deseo en su mirada, pero su niño tendría que esperar un poco más…

Con la erección, las pantys quedaron más tirantes y se le atoraron entre sus pompas… lo que el mayor aprovechó, para besar la piel al descubierto. Sus besos eran como cosquillas, suaves como el aleteo de una mariposa y sus dedos permanecían yendo de acá para allá, acariciando sus piernitas, el interior de sus muslos… y regresando a los vuelitos de encaje.

Alemania podía sentir cómo la sangre le hervía en las venas, y no tenía idea de por qué se había detenido tanto en ese jugueteo. Actuaba guiado por pura lujuria. Pero no importaba, al juzgar por los dulces soniditos que escapaban de la boca de su niño, este lo estaba disfrutando.

Con un dedo empezó a delinear la forma de sus glúteos, de arriba abajo… de abajo hacia arriba…

Ecuador estrujó más las sábanas. No podía esperar a que su Daddy lo tocara de una vez… temblaba tanto a esas alturas que le costaba mantener la posición en la que estaba, con su traserito levantado. La erección entre sus piernas no lo dejaba pensar. Iba a volverse loco.

Por suerte el mayor tuvo piedad de él y lo ayudó a darse la vuelta. La cara de su niño en esos momentos era un poema… este estaba todo rojito, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Pero lo que más le gustó –y lo encendió- fue ver su ropa interior, que ya no podía contener la erección que había debajo… y que tenía una pequeña mancha echa por los jugos de su niño en el centro.

La camisa gigante que Ecuador llevaba puesta se había abierto un poco con tanto movimiento, y Alemania terminó de desabrocharla amorosamente, dejándola abierta. El cuerpito de Ecuador quedó al descubierto, con su pecho que subía y bajaba y sus pezones rosados… adorables. Su piel lechosa y pálida, tan maravillosa como la recordaba.

Solo entonces removió la prenda que le faltaba, deslizando la braguitas de encaje por sus piernas y echándose entre ellas. Luego de todo lo que había hecho esperar a su niño, había llegado el momento de compensarlo…

Besó un par de veces su pancita, y subió hasta sus pezones rosados para lamerlos y succionarlos mientras atendía el miembro del menor. Para ello lo rodeó con las propias pantys que le había quitado, que eran muy suavecitas, y lo acarició a través de estas dejando que los lacitos y el encaje le hicieran cosquillas.

Ecuador gemía el nombre de su Daddy mientras este lo masturbaba y sus manos se fueron directo a la nuca de éste, para que no se apartara. El mayor obedeció, quedándose allí para probar todo su pecho y oír con deleite como su respiración se entrecortaba con cada caricia:

_ Ahh… D-Daddy… _el menor trató de contenerse en vano, ya que no podría aguantar mucho de eso por todo el jugueteo previo que lo había dejado a punto_ Uhh… ¡E-espera, no quiero acabar todavía! ¡Aaah!

Había dicho aquello demasiado tarde porque colapsó un segundo después, acabando violentamente en la mano del mayor y empapando la prenda con sus jugos. Permaneció jadeando, con los ojos cerrados. El orgasmo había sido tan intenso que sus caderas siguieron brincando un poco después de que el clímax ya había pasado.

_ ¡Ale!! _lo reprendió cuando se recuperó_ Me hiciste acabar antes!!!

_ Lo siento. Quería compensarte por todas las veces que quisiste tomar la iniciativa en estos días y no pudiste… _se excusó, aunque le costaba parecer arrepentido cuando el berrinche que hacía su niño en esos momentos era tan adorable_ Pero ha valido la pena por escucharte llamarme así…

Una gota de sudor frío le corrió por la espalda al tricolor:

_ ¿Llamarte… cómo?

_ Me llamaste “Daddy” un par de veces… _le explicó el Alemán lamiendo un poco sus propios dedos para probar la lechita de su niño_ ¿No te diste cuenta?

_ ¡Nooo qué vergonzoso!! _Ecuador abrazó una almohada y se tapó la cara con ella.

_ Fue adorable… ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo llamarte baby? _Alemania se desabrochó los pantalones, y ya iba a quitárselos cuando Ecuador lo detuvo.

_ Ahora me encargo yo, Daddy… _dijo, y lo empujó para que se recostara. En seguida se puso el condón que había encontrado con la fecha de caducidad al día entre los labios, y procedió a quitar las pocas prendas que le quedaban al mayor.

Alemania se sintió muy vulnerable al quedar casi desnudo, pero el menor no le dio tiempo ni a taparse con las sábanas:

_ Recuéstate…

_ F-falta quitarme los calcetines… _protestó el mayor, sintiéndose un poco ridículo por haber elegido justo ese día para ponerse calcetines negros hasta las rodillas.

_ Déjatelos… a mí me gusta con los calcetines puestos. _insistió Ecuador, riendo_ ¿No quieres ver feliz a tu Baby?

_ C-claro que quiero… _el mayor empezaba a hablar con dificultad mientras el tricolor lo acariciaba por todas partes.

_ Entonces me harás caso… _Ecuador rompió el paquetito del condón, para tenerlo ya listo y a mano. Pasó sus manitas por todo el torso del mayor hasta llegar a sus caderas_ ¿O no?

Alemania asintió, y su niño comenzó a acariciarlo más abajo… hasta llegar a su miembro.

Ecuador se inclinó y se pasó la lengua por los labios, sosteniendo el miembro de su Daddy entre sus dedos. Comenzó a darle lametones, llenándolo todo de saliva antes de meterlo todo a su boca y succionar ruidosamente.

_ Uhh… E-ecuador… _esta vez fue al country mayor el que se mantuvo estrujando las sábanas y arrollando los dedos de sus pies en un intento por no acabar antes de tiempo. Ya no se podía ver nada a través de los cristales de sus lentes, pero no tenía la suficiente concentración para quitárselos en esos momentos… Ecuador le encendía la cabeza y le nublaba el juicio.

_ ¿Se siente bien, Daddy…? _Ecuador puso voz inocente mientras dejaba lo que hacía para besar la punta y hacerle unas caricias con sus labios. Se deleitó al ver cómo todos sus poros se crispaban.

_ Sí… eres maravilloso. S-se siente maravilloso. _Alemania quiso incorporarse al menos sobre sus codos, pero el más joven volvió a empujarle.

_ Bien… no quiero ver frustrado a mi Daddy. _respondió con voz coqueta, antes de retomar su trabajo. Siguió succionando con fuerza, dándole un apretoncito a la base de vez en cuando, pero paró al sentir cómo ese miembro palpitaba entre sus dedos. Vió la cantidad de lubricación que expulsaba… y decidió que ya era suficiente.

Ecuador deslizó el condón y se lo colocó con eficiencia, más que listo para lo que seguía.

_ Ven… ponte sobre mí, Ale. _le indicó, acomodándose una almohada debajo de las caderas y alzando sus piernitas_ Ya estoy listo para ti…

_ ¿Estás seguro…? _Alemania se acomodó los lentes, inseguro_ ¿No debería prepararte primero, antes de…?

_ No. Está bien… yo ya lo hice.

El mayor lo miró sin entender y el tricolor colocó las manos a los costados de su cara, adoptando una pose muy sumisa y adorable. Hasta ahora se había portado muy atrevido y seguro de sí mismo, pero lo que estaba a punto de admitir lo hacía ruborizarse de pies a cabeza…

_ Fue en la ducha… allí estaban todas tus lociones y el baño entero olía a ti así que… _susurró, con una sonrisa traviesa_ Ya sabes… me di un poco de amor a mí mismo con mis deditos.

Alemania casi se viene allí mismo con aquella declaración. Por suerte eso no ocurrió, y como no quería dilatar más la situación se inclinó sobre él ya listo para penetrarlo:

_ Eres un Baby muy travieso, mi pequeño Ecuador… _murmuró, con la voz ronca de lujuria y nervios.

_ Te dije que me gustabas mucho, Daddy… _sonrió el menor, haciéndose el inocente.

El country mayor empujó un poco con las caderas y ayudándose con una mano logró entrar sin problemas, enterrándose despacio pero sin pausa entre las nalgas del tricolor. Su interior era húmedo y ardía como el infierno, y cada vez que se movía para acomodarse sus músculos se contraían un poco apretándolo deliciosamente.

_ Ahhh… Ecuador… _Alemania se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, enterrándose más_ Mein Gott… estás tan estrecho, mi niño.

Ecuador no respondió nada, pero sus jadeos y sus ojos brillantes de deseo lo decían todo. Quería más… y su respiración se aceleraba más con cada movimiento que su Daddy hacía cuando empezó a embestirle.

Sus gemiditos eran tan sensuales, y cargados de tanto placer que mantenían al mayor al borde del orgasmo. Éste siguió meciéndose sobre él, perdiendo más y más la razón con cada estocada, ganando velocidad.

Lo último que recordó haber hecho de manera consciente fue aferrar las manos de su amor –que habían permanecido inquietas y aferrando las sábanas hasta ese entonces- y apretarlas entre las suyas…

Ecuador le dio un último beso antes de llegar al orgasmo, mordiéndole los labios y con sus ojitos llenándose de lágrimas por las sensaciones tan intensas que lo recorrían:

_ ¡Mmmhn…! _un gemido desesperado se ahogó dentro de los labios de su Daddy, mientras el líquido caliente se derramaba entre medio de los dos ombligos_ Ahh… A-ale… te quiero, Ale…

_ También te quiero, meine liebe… _suspiró el mayor, alcanzando el también su orgasmo_ M-mi niño precioso… mi sol… te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Alemania despertó al otro día, se encontró solo en la cama.   
Tenía el recuerdo de haberse quedado dormido con su niño en brazos, muy juntos para caber en esa cama que les quedaba pequeña… pero ahora eso parecía solo un producto de su imaginación.  
Algo se movió debajo de las sábanas, y el mayor las hizo a un lado solo para encontrar a Hans masticando una de sus pantuflas. De seguro Ecuador lo había dejado subir a la cama…  
Buscó a su niño en el baño, en el la sala y en la cocina. Pero no había ni rastros de él. Tampoco estaban ya sus bolsas con regalos y souvenirs, ni su mochila.   
Alemania ya comenzaba a preocuparse, y tomó su celular para llamarlo… allí encontró un mensaje de WhatsApp.   
Ecuador le había escrito para despedirse y disculparse por la salida tan apresurada. Le explicaba que no había querido despertarlo para que lo llevara al aeropuerto, ya que consideraba que el mayor había hecho suficientes cosas por él. Había vuelto al hotel en taxi luego de cerrar bien la casa al salir, y arrojado la llave hacia adentro por la ventana entreabierta de la sala.  
Alemania no entendía nada de nada. Se sentó en la cama con Hans, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del celular.  
¿Cómo podía su niño despedirse de esa manera tan fría, luego de todo lo que habían compartido? ¿Por qué se había ido así sin más…?  
No iba a perder el tiempo escribiendo para despedirse el también. Intentó llamarlo, pero su niño no le contestó… y desistió al cuarto intento. Miró el reloj. Si la memoria no le fallaba, faltaba poco para que Ecuador tomara su vuelo de vuelta a Latinoamérica… a su hogar… lejos de él.  
“¿Pues ya era hora no? No te ibas a pasar toda la vida haciéndole de guía turístico al niño… tienes que regresar al trabajo y a tu patética vida. Se acabaron las vacaciones.” le recordó la voz en su cabeza.   
Alemania suspiró y procedió a recuperar su ropa, que estaba tirada por todos lados, para vestirse.  
“¿Qué querías? ¿Qué Ecuador se quede contigo para siempre?” siguió hablándole la voz.   
“Estás loco… ¿quién querría quedarse contigo para siempre? A diferencia de ti ese chico sí tiene una vida, familia, amigos… Nadie quiere estar por siempre junto a ti muriendo de aburrimiento, Alemania...”   
El country mayor bajó las escaleras, revisó que Hans tuviera agua y comida, y recuperó las llaves de su casa. Estaban justo donde Ecuador había dicho que las había dejado.  
“Eres patético, alguien te presta atención más de diez minutos y ya crees que es tu alma gemela… Si Ecuador se fue así, es porque su tiempo juntos ya llegó a su fin. Supéralo. Ni se te ocurra ir detrás de él. Solamente vas a hacer el ridículo…”   
Todos esos pensamientos parecían acertados. Quizá tenían razón, toda la razón… pero no importaba.  
El alemán salió de casa y se subió a su auto. Arrancó y se puso en camino al aeropuerto…  
Aceleró como si pudiera dejar esa voz atrás, muy atrás. Para no oírla, para no zambullirse en las dudas en lo que llegaba hasta su niño. Pase lo que pase, no la escucharía.  
No podía escucharla ahora, no debía escucharla ahora...   
Por primera vez, el miedo a ser un idiota que deja ir el sol fue más fuerte que esa voz molesta que siempre lo seguía a todos lados.   
Podía vivir sintiéndose miserable… pero no podría soportar un solo día más de su existencia como un idiota que deja alejarse al amor de su vida sin más. Sin saber si este iba a volver alguna vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aeropuerto…  
Ecuador estaba haciendo fila para dejar que controlen su equipaje antes de subirse al avión. Había apagado su celular y lo había guardado dentro del bolso… pero no podía parar de pensar en que Alemania podía estar llamándolo para pedirle explicaciones.  
¿O tal vez no? Quizás a su Daddy le había bastado con el mensaje que le había dejado… eso también era una posibilidad.   
_ ¡ECUADOR!!!!   
Ese grito lo sobresaltó, y al voltearse casi se desmaya de la sorpresa al ver a su Daddy corriendo hacia él.   
Lucía muy mal: tenía la camisa desarreglada y las manchas de sudor debajo de las axilas eran más notorias que de costumbre por haber atravesado el aeropuerto corriendo… tal vez por eso había llamado tanto la atención de las personas a su alrededor, que no le quitaban el ojo de encima y amenazaban con llamar a seguridad en cualquier momento.  
El tricolor se sintió culpable por ponerlo en esa situación, y optó por salirse de la fila antes de que volviera a llamarlo por su nombre y revelara sin querer a la gente que estaban ante un Countryhuman:  
_ ¡Ale! _Ecuador corrió hacia él_ ¡Qué te pasó! ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?  
_ Yo… Uff… Uf… ¿Ecuador, alguna vez… algún día… considerarías una relación conmigo…? _jadeó el mayor, aferrándolo por los hombros. Parecía que iba a morirse.  
_ Ale…   
_ S-sé que la diferencia de edad es mucha y que nuestras culturas son muy diferentes, pero… uff… creo que podríamos hacernos felices el uno al otro si lo intentamos... _concluyó el alemán con su último aliento_ ¿Qué dices?  
Ecuador no respondió pero sí lo abrazó muy fuerte, ocultando la cara en su pecho…  
_ Por esto me fui sin despedirme. _confesó, con voz triste_ No quería darte tiempo a que me pidieras ser novios…   
El corazón del mayor casi se parte en dos al oírlo decir eso:  
_ ¿Entonces… es un no…? _preguntó, temiendo la respuesta_ ¿No quieres que seamos más que amigos?  
_ ¡Claro que quiero! _aseguró, ruborizándose_ Pero… Ale, si comenzamos una relación seria, nos expondremos a muchas cosas. _le señaló el menor_ Van a decir muchas tonterías sobre nosotros… como que solo estoy contigo por dinero o que eres un degenerado por fijarte en un country que tiene cuerpo de niño y que además es medio trapo.  
Ecuador lo soltó, y se apartó bajando la mirada;  
_ Y mis hermanos no lo van a aceptar a la primera… estoy seguro de que te harán la vida imposible. Y a todo eso súmale que sería una relación a distancia, nos veríamos muy poco. _se lamentó_ Yo puedo soportar lo que digan de mí, pero no quiero que tú sufras… no quiero que pases por más momentos difíciles de los que ya has pasado por mi culpa. M-me daba miedo señalarte todo esto y que me odiaras…  
Alemania se quedó en silencio, pensando un momento. El tricolor permanecía con la cabeza gacha frente a él y amenazaba con echarse a llorar en cualquier momento…  
_ Ecuador… Entonces, ¿lo que te preocupa es que vayan a decir muchas cosas de mí que no son ciertas? _el mayor lo tomó por la barbilla y le levantó un poco el rostro, sonriendo_ ¡Ya dicen un montón de cosas de mí que no son ciertas! Al menos ésta vez les daré algo de que quejarse en verdad…   
_ P-Pero Ale…   
_ Dijiste que yo merecía ser feliz. Tú puedes enseñarme a serlo… _Alemania tomó esas manitas pequeñas, que adoraba, entre las suyas más grandes_ Enséñame a no escuchar cada vez que me critican o me culpan por errores el pasado… recuérdame que tengo que concentrarme en el presente, en ti, en Hansel…   
_ ¿Pero y mis hermanos? _Ecuador estaba a punto de llorar por la emoción_ Ellos no te lo pondrán nada fácil…   
_ A mí nadie me ha puesto nunca las cosas fáciles, Ecuador… ni mi gobierno, ni mi gente, ni otros Countrys. _le recordó el mayor_ Tú eres el único que se ha acercado a mí sin querer nada más que mi compañía. Solo tú sabes lo que queda del viejo Alemania una vez que le quitas a sus embajadores de al lado… y aun así has venido hasta mí, hasta mis tierras, para estar conmigo.   
Hubo un último llamado por altavoz para los pasajeros que necesitaban pasar por la revisación de equipaje antes de embarcar, así que el mayor apuró su discurso:  
_ Ecuador… Si solo quieres que seamos amigos, yo estaré bien con eso. De veras. _le dijo_ Pero no te subas a ese avión pensando que no estoy dispuesto a apostarlo todo por estar contigo, ¿de acuerdo…?  
Ecuador asintió con la cabeza, y brincó a sus brazos para darle un dulce beso como respuesta:  
_ Hansel necesita una madre… ¿no? _bromeó luego de besarlo intensamente unos segundos.   
_ Ja… Sería lindo tener una familia propia, para variar… _respondió el mayor, abrazándolo feliz y con todas sus fuerzas_ Una con muchos perros…  
_ ¡Sí!!!

Volvieron a besarse.   
Un último beso como despedida, pero que si las cosas salían como ellos querían… sería el primero de muchos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1) Pastel Selva Negra: Es una tarta típica de la cocina de Baden y uno de los dulces más preciados en la cocina alemana. Es una pastel compuesto por varias capas de bizcochuelo de chocolate embebido en kirsch e intercaladas con crema batida y mermelada de cerezas.  
> (*2) TIERGARTEN: Parque principal de Berlín. En sus primeros años fue una zona de caza y posteriormente pasó a ser una gran zona verde para uso y disfrute de los berlineses. Tiergarten significa "jardín de animales", en recuerdo de cuando era lugar de deleite de la aristocracia prusiana como coto de caza de jabalíes y ciervos.  
> (*3) Después del plátano ecuatoriano, una de las exportaciones más importantes de este país son las rosas... de ahí que Ecuadorcito sepa tanto sobre ellas   
> (*4) Este es el Segundo ecuador que apareció luego de que el anterior muriera allá por 1981.  
> (*5) Lederhosen: La traducción directa es “pantalones de cuero" y comenzaron a usarse desde el siglo XV y era muy común que los hombres los llevaran a su trabajo. Es el típico atuendo de pantalones cortos a la rodilla que vemos en el October fest.


	3. Epílogo

:::::::::::::::::::::: EPÍLOGO ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchos meses después…

Alemania y Ecuador se encontraban paseando por Tiergarten con Hansel, que ya iba camino a convertirse de un cachorrito a un Pastor alemán adulto e imponente. Por ello necesitaba mucho ejercicio para quemar energías… de lo contrario seguiría comiéndose el resto de pares de pantuflas que le quedaban al alemán y haciendo destrozos en el jardín.  
El country mayor se encontraba amarrando las bicicletas que habían usado para llegar hasta allí… cuando una mano le aferró el hombro sorpresivamente y lo jaló hacia atrás:  
_ ¡Aghh---! ¿¡I-Inglaterra?! _el más alto se tranquilizó al ver al inglés, con su impecable y carísimo look, parado junto a él_ ¡Ten cuidado, casi me matas del susto…!  
_ ¡Vaya! ¡Y dicen que el viejo carcamal soy yo! _se burló el country_ ¿Cómo has estado, querido Alemania? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos… ¿Ya no te apetece juntarte con otras potencias a hablar de negocios?  
_ N-no… solo que he dejado esas conversaciones para el horario de trabajo. _se excusó el alemán_ ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
Inglaterra se arregló el saco, con grandes aires de ofendido:  
_ ¿Qué un viejo amigo no puede usar su avión privado para huir de su esposa e hijos por un rato y esconderse en tierras de un amigo…? _preguntó, pero antes de seguir con su teatrito notó algo_ Un momento… Ya conozco esa cara… _el inglés fijó la vista en la bolsa que Alemania llevaba colgando del brazo, la cual estaba llena de chocolates para su niño_ ¡Y has estado comprando regalos! ¡Alemania, por qué no me lo contaste! ¿Encontraste uno…? ¿Un Sugar Baby?  
Alemania negó con la cabeza:  
_ No, él me encontró a mí…  
_ Oooh romántico… _Inglaterra se abanicó, divertido_ No te conocía esa faceta… ¿Puedo saber quién es?  
_ No.  
_ Sabes que terminaré enterándome por mis propios medios, Alemania… _le advirtió_ No te hagas el difícil.  
_ ¿Tus medios? ¿Te refieres al servicio secreto de tu hijo Estados Unidos?  
_ Para algo tiene que servirme el muy ingrato… ¡Así que dime!  
Alemania suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que no sería fácil quitarse al británico de encima:  
_ Estoy con él ahora… _admitió.  
A lo lejos, en el hermoso paisaje de Tiergarten, Ecuador jugaba con el pastor alemán sin enterarse de nada.  
_ Mmm ya veo, es uno de esos Countrys aniñados… Sí, yo tengo un par como esos. _Inglaterra pareció titubear, pero sonrió_ ¡Buena elección! ¿Qué es lo que te molesta que tienes esa cara?  
_ Que hables de él como si me hubiese comprado otro perro…  
_ ¿Y no es así? _Inglaterra se hizo el tonto, tratando de vislumbrar qué tan comprometido estaba su amigo tricolor con ese niño.  
_ ¡De ninguna manera es así…! _se apresuró a aclararle el más alto, con firmeza_ ¡Ecuador no es para mí como uno de tus niñatos consentidos… él es más que eso!  
_ ¿Oh? Perdóname, me he confundido… _admitió el inglés, acomodando su boina. Al parecer la afirmación de su amigo alemán lo había disgustado un poco_ ¡Pero es que claramente te sugerí conseguir un Sugar Baby no que te echaras un novio!  
_ Pero…  
_ Eres un desastre, Alemania... _se quejó el inglés_ ¡Por tu culpa ya perdí una apuesta!  
_ ¿Yo soy un desastre? ¡Aquí el que se la pasa engañando a su esposa eres tú!  
Inglaterra lo miró de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido y tratando de que no se le notara que estaba sorprendido. ¿Alemania nunca le había levantado la voz y de repente trataba de darle un sermón sobre fidelidad…?  
_ Mírate. Al fin enseñando los dientes... _escupió el más viejo, frotándose la barbilla_ Bueno, eso si al menos los tuvieses todavía… y no te los hubieran limado para que no des tanto miedo.  
Alemania le sostuvo la mirada, sin acobardarse:  
_ Si no te gusta puedes cortar relaciones conmigo y hablar directamente con mis embajadores. _le informó, sin perder la compostura_ ¡Y estás en mi casa! ¡Habla en alemán o… o cállate…!  
Eso último sí terminó por arrancarle una expresión de sorpresa al inglés, y este pareció vacilar un momento en lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Alemania permaneció frente a él con los puños apretados, a la expectativa…  
Hubiera jurado que el inglés iba a enfadarse y a responderle con otro comentario hiriente, pero:  
_ ¡Jajajaja! _el mayor se dobló de la risa, y hasta le dió unas palmaditas_ ¡Realmente te ha sentado bien ese latino…! _dijo, esta vez en perfecto alemán_ Lo que sea que esté haciendo contigo, está funcionando… No me equivoqué en lo que te dije antes… Tu cara ha cambiado, y tu piel está muy suave.  
Alemania no supo que responder a eso, y ambos se quedan mirando a Ecuador en silencio:  
_ Alemania… tienes que pensar bien en cómo vas a manejar esto. _le advirtió el mayor_ Ecuador es un niño necesitado de afecto, sus hermanos no solo son conflictivos también son un imán de problemas…  
_ Parece que ya habías investigado algunas cosas sobre él… _gruñó Alemania, a ver toda la data que tenía el viejo Inglés sobre su niño.  
_ ¿Y tú crees que no considero todas mis opciones antes de elegir nuevos Sugar Babys? _se defendió Inglaterra_ Solo digo que si resulta que nada más está huyendo hacia ti, puede que salgas lastimado...  
_ No todos hacen las cosas porque tienen segundas intenciones como tú, Inglaterra. Además, no me importa si salgo lastimado… _respondió el más alto con tranquilidad_ Habrá valido la pena cada segundo que he pasado con él hasta ahora.  
Aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de cómo le latía corazón de fuerte cuando su niño brincó a sus brazos esa primera vez y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ello.  
_ ¡Entonces me retiro! _Inglaterra hizo una reverencia tocando el borde de su sombrero_ No hay nada más que decir… Oh! Excepto ésto: Venezuela está delicado de salud pero todavía da unas golpizas que dejan en coma. ¡Ten cuidado!  
_ Lo tendré… _sonrió Alemania_ Pero… ¿No que estabas de visita?  
_ ¡Lo estoy! Pero no esperabas que me quede pegado a ti como fuésemos papas con pescado… ya me encuentro hospedado en uno de los mejores hoteles de Berlín. _explicó, alejándose muy campante_ Nada más había salido a estirar las piernas cuando te ví por aquí…  
_ Oh… claro. Disfruta Berlín, Inglaterra. _se despidió el tricolor_ Te veré en la próxima reunión de la ONU.  
_ Sí, sí… como sea. _el inglés agitó un poco su mano en el aire_ Haz un mejor trabajo manteniendo lo tuyo con ese niño en secreto, ¿quieres?  
_ ¡No es como si faltara mucho para que lo anunciemos a todos! _celebró el Alemán, seguro de que ese comentario iba a disgustar al más viejo, y así fue… porque este hizo una mueca y no le respondió más nada.  
_ Ughh… Alemania, sí que eres un desastre. _murmuró para sí mismo.  
Miró por encima del hombro. Ese tontorrón había vuelto al lado de su noviecito y su perro, y ahora jugaban los tres juntos como en una postal familiar… le daban naúseas. Pero al menos Alemania parecía feliz.  
Sí… definitivamente ese tipo era un desastre. Un desastre con suerte.

:::::::::::::::::::FIN::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer! Perdón por la escena cliché de Alemania yendo a buscar a Ecuador al aeropuerto, pero es que siempre quise escribir algo así... y los gustos hay que dárselos en vida ;)

**Author's Note:**

> (*1) La sede de las Naciones Unidas está en Nueva York.
> 
> (*2) ¿Escucharon es noticia sobre un grupo de sacerdotes católicos polacos quemando varios objetos porque los consideraron contrarios al «respeto a Dios»? Entre ellos libros de Harry Potter, Crepúsculo y paraguas de Hello Kitty, Fue una acción para combatir la magia y los falsos ídolos, pero lo único que desencadenó fue una lluvia de memes en las redes sociales XD
> 
> (*3) Estar meado por los elefantes = Tener muy mala suerte. Los argentinos usamos mucho esta frase. Las probabilidades de que un elefante te haga pis encima es muy remota, pero si te pasa vas a ver que son litros y litros de orina… Si existiera un animal más grande seguro cambiaríamos la frase.
> 
> (*4) ACV = Ataque cerebrovascular. Un accidente cerebrovascular sucede cuando el flujo de sangre a una parte del cerebro se detiene. Algunas veces, se denomina “ataque cerebral”.
> 
> (*5) Hasta las manos (muuuuuy enamorado/idiotizado)


End file.
